


Yesterday we were just children

by anncshirley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncshirley/pseuds/anncshirley
Summary: "I heard your kill plans while you were swinging your sword around the other day" he said, casually leaning down on the bed beside her.Arya felt her cheeks go up in flames. He'd probably thought she was a psychopath."I didn't... I didn't mean it" she stammered, looking down."Didn't you? Well, that's too bad. It sounded like a pretty good plan"Despite everything, that made her smile for the first time in several days.What if Ned had decided to take Gendry under his wing without immediately going against the Lannisters? What if Robert hadn’t died after so little and Gendry was raised with the Stark girls for a while?A compilation of moments between Arya and Gendry throught the years if their paths had intertwined before and under different circumstances.





	1. T E N

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> New Gendrya fic, based on a prompt found on tumblr.
> 
> Just like in the books, Gendry is five years older than Arya. The fic will be made of moments from their lives together through the years, exploring how their relationship grows over time.
> 
> English is not my first language so be kind please!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"You should practice more with your right hand"

"I'm left-handed" Arya spat "I can't do anything about it"

That day training had been more tiring than usual and she was exhausted. She didn't feel like listening to Syrio's complaints.

He simply shook his head, taking a step forward and raising his wooden sword again.

A cough came from behind them and they turned.

Her Father was standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back and a boy by his side.

"My Lord" Syrio bowed.

Lord Eddard came down the stairs and gestured for the boy to follow him.

Arya studied him.

He was tall and had big arms. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground but she could see bright blue eyes hidden beneath thick black locks of hair that fell on his forehead.

"This is Gendry" her Father announced "He's going to be my protegee from now on. Syrio, if you could, I'd like you to train him along with my daughter"

Arya made a face at him "I thought these lessons were for _me_ " she protested.

Her Father glared at her, clearly disappointed in her rudeness. Her Mother would have already pulled at her ears to punish her.

"Nobody's taking away your lessons, child" he said, his voice deep "But the boy will be training with you and attending the same lessons as you and your sister. I don't want to hear any complaints on the matter"

Arya looked down, embarrassed.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Stark"

She didn't look up but she heard her Father excuse himself and leave the courtyard.

"I'll go fetch another sword for you, boy" Syrio said "Wait here, both of you"

When his footsteps could no longer be heard she looked up.

The boy was watching her with squinted eyes.

"I'm sorry if my presence bothers you, m'lady" he said.

His words sounded sincere, but she could sense a bit of anoyance in his voice.

Arya bit her tongue.

"I'm not a Lady, don't call me that" she hissed.

He frowned "But you're a Lord's daughter and-"

" _I said I'm not a Lady_ " she repeated.

He blinked, clearly taken aback by her behavior. He tilted his head to the side, watching her from head to toe with a curious expression.

"I'm sorry" she said shyly "Your presence doesn't bother me, I'm just very jealous of my sword fighting lessons"

She extended her hand, biting her lip.

"I'm Arya"

The boy looked at her hand with a torn expression.

"You're supposed to shake it" she said, almost impatiently.

"That's not how I was taught to interact with high born ladies" he said in a low voice.

She was about to correct him again and say she wasn't a lady when she realized it.

He wasn't a high born like her.

She felt bad for treating him coldly. He'd probably been treated like that by nobles his whole life and she had been no better than the people she despised so much.

She wanted to slap herself.

"You're low born" she whispered.

He nodded, looking down.

"Armorer's apprentice" he explained "But your Lord Father insisted that I should be under his wing"

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, m'lady. He didn't tell me the reason"

"I told you not to call me m'lady"

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

She raised a brow at him, looking down at her still extended hand.

Uncertain, he slowly took it and shook it.

"My name is Gendry" he said.

She smiled faintly at him.

"We started on the wrong terms, I'm sorry" she said "We'd better try to get along if we're going to spend most of our time together"

He looked a bit wary and guarded but she could understand why. Surely nobles like her weren't very trustworthy in his eyes.

In that moment, Arya decided she would make him change his mind and make him see just how different she was from them.

Despite his suspiscious look, he smiled back at her.

"Yes, I guess we should try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think and stick around for updates ;)


	2. T W E L V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!
> 
> I forgot to mention that the title of the chapters will indicate Arya's age in each of them.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Arya scowled in Gendry's direction as he swung around his newly made hammer.

"I can't believe Syrio lets you train with that stupid thing" she spat bitterly.

He turned, grinning "Are you jealous?"

"What would I be jealous about?"

"Because even if a sword is easier to manage, I'm still better than you at this"

Arya wanted to slap him for his arrogance.

"I'm younger than you are" she reminded him "Just you wait a little, I'll be the greatest swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms one day"

Gendry chuckled "Sure you will, m'lady"

"Stop calling me that" she hissed, jumping up, sword already in the air.

He smirked, tilting his head "You want to fight?" he asked "You know you don't stand a chance"

It was almost lunchtime and nobody was around, so the only sound was the clank of their weapons colliding and echoing through the walls.

Arya knew that Gendry was going easy on her but she did not say anything, giving her all trying to beat him anyway.

Their spar was interrupted by light footsteps approaching.

"Father said to go have a bath and come for lunch" Sansa's voice was low.

Arya turned to see her sister standing in the doorway.

She had that usual annoyed look she wore whenever Gendry was around and Arya hated it.

It was the same look she would send to Jon back in Winterfell, as if being a low born bastard was something they had chosen.

And just as much as Arya resented her when she'd mistreat Jon, she resented her now.

Gendry was her friend, the only real friend she had in King's Landing, and she couldn't stand her sister's look.

"We'll be down in a hour" she said, dismissing her.

Sansa nodded politely, sending a weird look in Gendry's direction.

Then she turned on her heels and stepped out, the gown of her pink dress fluttering all around her.

An awkward silence settled down as Gendry gathered both weapons and went to put them away.

"Your sister still doesn't like me" he said, his voice low.

She scoffed, sitting down.

"Don't expect her to" she said brushing her knees from the dirt "She's spent her whole life hating Jon so I don't think it's going to be any different with you"

He looked hurt by her words, and he lowered his eyes to his feet.

Arya took one look at him and frowned. His face was red and he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Why does it bother you so much?" she asked, feeling the bitterness dripping from her own words.

He shook his head, averting his gaze "It's nothing"

Although it wasn't, Arya knew it.

While she had been ecstatic to have a sparring partner, her sister had immediately been strongly against the idea of having to share her lessons with a low born.

Her Father had made it clear that he wanted to hear no complaints on the matter, so all that Sansa could do was scowl and talk with him as little as possible.

But despite her mean behavior, Sansa was _beautiful_ , and that was enough to make her get away with almost everything most of the time, ever since they were little.

Arya may have been younger, but she had noticed the way Gendry's face would redden whenever Sansa would talk to him or when she would simply enter the room.

She didn't understand _why_ , but that was the effect her sister had on most boys her age.

Gendry arboured a deep hatred for high borns, but spending time with Lord Eddard had started to soften him.

 _Maybe even too much_ , Arya thought bitterly.

She didn't know why that fact pissed her off so much. It wasn't like Sansa could steal him away from her.

For how much he seemed to like her, her sister would never go near him unless she was forced by the circumstances.

But every time he started to mumble and blush in her presence, Arya's blood would begin to boil, thinking about how her sister always got what she wanted and even what she _didn't_ want.

Including her best friend's attention. Her _only_ friend's attention, really.

"We didn't finish our duel" he suddenly said, looking at her almost shyly.

She could tell he had sensed her discomfort.

She shrugged, not saying anything.

"Race you to our chambers?"

That got her.

She smiled at him and he grinned, his eyes shining.

She felt stupid for getting mad over a few stolen glances.

There was nothing Sansa could do to take away what she and Gendry had.

"You're on it" she said, jumping up quickly and starting for the door.

"I didn't say start!" she heard Gendry protest behind her "Cheater!"

Arya's laughter echoed through the walls as she sprinted down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little jealousy on little Arya's part. In the books she has a very low self esteem compared to Sansa who seems to always get everything right so I took that route for this chapter.
> 
> Nothing's gonna happen with Sansa no worries, just a mere plot device.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and leave kudos if you liked it ;)


	3. T H I R T E E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone I'm back!  
> Hope you enjoy this little chapter xoxo

"For a bargin"

"A _bargain_ "

Gendry scoffed, burying his face in his hands.

"Maybe we should just give up" he groaned, pushing the book away.

Arya glared at him "You're acting like a kid" she said smacking his head "I know it's hard but you're not even trying!"

"I am trying!" he exclaimed, rubbing the point where she'd hit him "I just don't understand what's the point in me learning how to read"

Lord Eddard had decided that Gendry should learn how to read and write alongside sword fighting and good manners.

Sword fighting wasn't hard, it came natural to him, it was like he was born to weild a weapon.

Manners were a bit more complicated, sometimes the habits from leaving in Flea Bottom for half his life would resurface and Septa Mordane would need to compose herself and gently correct him while Arya giggled and Sansa made disappointed faces.

But reading was probably worse than having to walk through all Seven Hells.

He would make all kinds of mistakes. He wasn't stupid, Arya knew it, but she had a feeling he just didn't like it and he wasn't really putting any effort into it.

Lord Eddard would ask Master Cleos about the boy's improvements at the end of every week and the old man would always shake his head, dreary.

Arya had taken it upon herself to help him learn and every morning they would meet up a couple hours before breakfast to practice on the terrace.

"If my Father thinks it's necessary for you to learn you should just shut up and do it" she scolded him "You can't do only what you like"

He rolled his eyes at her "I'm a bastard, Arya. No one's ever gonna request reading skills from me, you know"

"We don't know that" she said.

Even after three years she didn't know why her father had taken Gendry under his wing.

She'd tried to ask him but he'd always dodged the question, simply saying that he was protecting him from powerful people who would want him dead if they found out about him.

One time he'd started muttering something along the lines of _If only I could find them all_.

Arya had never asked him again, more confused than before. She figured Lord Eddard would tell them when he reckoned it was the right time.

If he thought it would be best for Gendry to learn how to read and write there was surely a reason, and she wouldn't question his decision.

"You don't want Master Cleos to lose his temper again, do you?" she said.

He widened his eyes, thinking about how last time he'd managed to make the old and laid back man yell at him.

"No" he muttered "I certainly don't"

"Then try again"

He tried for an hour more until it was time for breakfast.

They went down together and Sansa raised an eyebrow when she saw them enter the dining room.

"What were doing together this early _again_?"

Arya shrugged "I was helping Gendry with reading practice"

Her sister pursed her lips "Doesn't he have Master Cleos to help him with that?"

She glared at her.

"Don't talk about him as if he wasn't right here" she snapped, slamming the book on the table "And I do it because he's my friend and that's what friends do"

"You know people are gonna start whispering if they see you too much with a low born"

Arya felt her cheeks flush, anger boiling up inside her.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna get him killed with your stupid lies just like Mycah because you don't like him?"

Sansa widened her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. 

 She felt Gendry's hand on her elbow. 

 "Calm down, Arya. It's fine" 

 She shrugged his hand away "No, it's not" she muttered. 

 "What's going on here?" 

 They turned to see Lord Eddard enter the room, Septa Mordane walking right behind him. 

 "Why are you fighting already so early in the morning?" 

 Arya let herself fall ungracefully on the chair, earning a stern look from the Septa.

 "It's just that Sansa is being a _bitch_ again" she muttered.

 "Arya Stark!" Septa Mordane shrieked, horrified.

 She rolled her eyes, but from the corner of her eye she saw her father smirking a little under his thick beard.

 "Father" Sansa spoke up "I know you don't want us to question your decision to bring Gendry into our lives, but I believe Arya should be more careful. She can't be seen too often with him at inappropriate hours, people are going to whisper"

 "Why do you care?" Arya snapped "Worried I might ruin your reputation by meddling with low borns?"

 Sansa squinted her eyes at her and she felt Gendry shift uncomfortably beside her.

 "Arya" her father started, but she stood up abruptly, kicking her chair.

 "I'm not hungry this morning" she declared.

 She stormed out of the room, Septa Mordane's voice calling after her.

 

* * *

 

It was her father who found her of course.

 She was sprawled on her bed, playing with Needle.

 "Who are you planning to stick with that?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her "Your sister?"

 "Most likely" she said, not looking at him.

 Lord Eddard laughed and she smirked, putting the sword aside and sitting up straight, facing him.

 "Sometimes I think war was easier than you daughters" he said in a low tone, handing her a little handkerchief with a piece of bread and an apricot.

 Arya chewed silently, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

 "What's the problem this time?"

 She put down the food and looked at her father.

 "Sansa doesn't like Gendry" she explained "I can't stand the way she talks about him or looks at him. He's my friend, my only friend here"

 Her father smiled.

 "You and your sister have always been different. Why does it bother you so much that she doesn't like him?"

 She looked away, biting her lip.

 "I don't want him to end like Mycah" she admitted.

 He frowned "Why would you say this?"

 "Joffrey does whatever Sansa asks of him if he's not in a bad mood. What if word got out to him that she doesn't like Gendry? I don't trust him"

 Lord Eddard sighed.

 "Listen to me, child" he said taking her hands in his large ones "You have every right not to trust the Prince after what happened with the butcher's boy. But Sansa is your sister, you may be as different as the moon and the sun, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you, even if it's hard to believe now that you're so young. You need to trust each other. Sansa may not approve Gendry but in her own way she's worried about what people might think of you, even if she has a wrong way for showing it. What happened back on the King's road wasn't her fault. She wouldn't willingly do anything to harm you"

 Arya wasn't convinced.

 She didn't think she and Sansa would _ever_ get along.

 "I don't care if people start to whisper things about me" she said after a while "Why should it bother me?"

 "Because soon you'll be a suitable age for marriage, and high lords usually don't like when there is uncomfortable gossip going around about the ladies they want to pursue"

 "Gendry and I are _friends_ " she said "And I don't want to be some lord's trophy lady. I want to be a King's councillor. Possibly not for Joffrey, though"

 That made her father laugh. He reached up and stroked her hair gently.

 "You will marry a high lord and rule castle, dear. And your sons will be knights"

 Arya furrowed her brows, shaking her head.

 "No, that's not me" she deadpanned.

 She got up and took Needle, brushing her dress.

 "Where are you going?" her father asked.

 "To practice"

 She turned and left the room, making her way through the empty alleys.

 She wouldn't let any of them tell her who she was supposed to hang out with or what she was supposed to become.

 When she got to Gendry's room she banged on his door impatiently.

 He looked surprised when he saw her standing there, Needle in hand.

 "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

 She raised her sword and smirked at him.

 "I know you don't want to practice reading so, what about a little spar?"

 He smiled.

 "Let me take my sword"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next capter is probably going to be up very soon because I've already written it!  
> As always, make sure to leave kudos and a little comment ;)  
> Love <3


	4. F I F T E E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as promised!  
> It's probably going to take a little while longer for the next one because my exams start this week and I won't have much time to write but never say never!  
> Hope you all enjoy this one xoxo

_A blow on the neck. A blow in the chest. A blow in the belly._

Arya let her sword fall on the wooden dummy harder and harder with every blow.

Her grunts and pants were the only audible sounds in the dark of the courtyard. 

She could feel the sweat running down her neck and she cursed the stupid heath of the capital under her breath. She didn't think she would ever get used to it. 

"You planning on killing someone tonight?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. 

She didn't turn, but she stopped her movements and wiped her face. 

"Possibly" she said "But first I'll have to think about a way to hide the body" 

She heard Gendry chuckle.

"I could help you" he offered "Whose body would it be?" 

Arya sighed, turning and letting herself fall on the stairs beside him. 

"Jeyne Poole and my sister" she muttered. 

He frowned, offering her a flask full of fresh water. 

"What happened?" 

She shrugged "Even after all these years, Jeyne still finds it amusing to call me Arya Horseface and  _neigh_ at me. But the most frustrating thing is that Sansa has never tried to defend me. She doesn't make fun of me herself, but she doesn't stop her stupid friend either"

"Why Arya Horseface?" he asked. 

She chugged the water and threw the empty flask in his lap. 

"Because of my long face"

"You don't have a long face" he argued. 

"Yes, I do" she spat bitterly "I've taken the northern traits. Dark hair and long face. Just my luck" 

She was so self conscious about her looks she sometimes wished there was a way to change her face completely. 

Her father often claimed Arya reminded him of his late sister, Lyanna. But Arya knew better. 

Everyone old enough to remember Robert's Rebellion in Winterfell talked about the beautiful dead young Lady of the castle. 

There were  _ballads_ about her aunt's beauty.

She was described as one of the most beautiful women in the realm, knights and lords fought for her hand. 

Arya was nothing of the sort. 

"I see nothing wrong with your face" Gendry said. 

She felt her cheeks grow hotter. 

"You only say it because you're my friend" she said, punching him in the side but not looking at him. 

"Ouch" he massaged the spot she'd hit "You're getting too strong for my liking" 

That made her smirk. 

"I'm serious" he continued "Friend or not, I actually believe you're one of the prettiest girls in this castle"

Arya widened her eyes at him. Nobody ever called her pretty. Only her Father and Jon did, and they were family. 

She stared into Gendry's eyes, looking for any sign of trick, waiting for him to laugh at her and reveal it was all a joke. 

But he didn't. 

She bit her lip, unable to say anything that could express the myriad of thoughts in her mind.

"Thank you" she simply whispered. 

He smiled and pinched her cheek. 

"Hey!" she protested "I'm not a kid anymore!" 

He laughed "What do you think about a walk down in the city?" 

"I have sewing lesson now" she muttered "Septa Mordane will scold me again if I don't show up" 

He scoffed "You and your lady duties" 

He pondered a bit and then turned to her. 

"Then let's take our horses tonight. When everyone is asleep. I found a new place I want to show you" 

She chuckled "My Father's gonna kill us if he finds out" 

"Then he won't find out" 

She smirked. 

"Alright, then. Meet me here at half past midnight" 

 

* * *

 

"You're too loud!" Arya hissed in the dark, pulling her horse to her "We almost got caught because of you back there" 

Gendry groaned "But we didn't, so stop whining" 

She rolled her eyes, letting him lead her to a little hidden bay on the beach. 

She smiled as she watched the moon rays shining on the water, listening to the relaxing sound of the waves breaking on the rocks. 

Sometimes she missed the snow in Winterfell like nothing else, but she had to admit the sea was a good substitute, even if she didn't get many chances to take strolls on the beach. 

The bay was tiny, a well hidden spot at the end of a tunnel that almost nobody seemed to notice. 

"It's beautiful here" she said "How did you find it?" 

Gendry shrugged, taking the reins of her horse and tying him with his to a rock nearby. 

"I took a stroll a couple weeks ago while you guys were at a feast and I had nothing to do" 

Arya nodded, not saying anything. 

"Hey" he called out. 

She turned and he threw a satchel at her. Opening it, she found a flask inside. She widened her eyes at him. 

"Where did you steal this wine?" she asked. 

He looked offended that she would think he'd stolen it. 

He snatched the satchel back and plopped on the sand, discarding his boots. 

"I've made a few friends down in the kitchens" he said "Layna gave me a bottle the other day" 

"Who's _Layna_?" 

Arya felt the jealousy dripping from her own words. 

He shrugged "She's the new pastry chef" 

He patted the sand beside her and she sat next to him. 

"Is she pretty?" 

She wanted to bite her tongue as soon as the words rolled out of her mouth. 

Gendry turned to her, a smirk on his face "Are you jealous, m'lady?" 

She felt her cheeks flush "You wish I were" she said, hoping he would let the topic go. 

He laughed "Well you have nothing to worry about because I'm here sharing my wine with  _you_ " 

She smiled, trying to to hide just how much his words got to her. 

He passed the flask to her and she opened it, sipping the wine.

They stood in silence for a while, sharing the flask in the dark. 

Arya wasn't used to drinking that much. Her parents allowed them to have a cup during feasts and parties but no more, it wasn't appropriate for a Lady to drink too much. 

She felt her head spin a little and she rubbed her eyes, laying down on the sand.

Gendry leaned down, watching her. 

"Are you dizzy?" he asked her with a grin. 

"Maybe a little bit" she said, and a giggle escaped her lips. 

He laughed "You definitely are" 

He got up and walked towards the shore. 

Arya watched him splash his feet in the water, his hands behind his head as he stirred. 

The moon rays shined on his jet black hair, casting a game of shadows on his broad shoulders. He was a grown man now. 

"Don't you ever wish you could run away from all of this?" he said all of a sudden, his back still to her. 

She got up, leaning on her hands. 

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked.

She saw him shrug. 

"I just... sometimes I feel the burden of being low born. I never really cared as long as I was under Master Mott. But after coming to live with your family and watching you do different things, having parties with Lords and Ladies... sometimes I wish I could be a part of that world"

She scoffed "Trust me, you don't want any part of that" she said a bit bitterly. 

He turned to her. He strolled forward and plopped down on the sand in front of her. 

"No I mean, be a part of it so that I could be with you" 

She blinked, a bit confused. The wine was getting to her head. 

"But you  _are_ with me" she said in a low tone. 

He chuckled, looking down at her as if she'd just said the silliest thing ever. 

"Right" he murmured, averting his gaze. 

Arya wanted to ask him what he meant but he was silent again, and she didn't want to push it. 

"But if you don't like this life we  _could_ run away" she said. 

He looked at her again, his eyes boring into hers. 

"Yeah?" 

"We could do like Wenda the White Fawn in the songs" 

It sounded childish, she knew it.

She had indeed dreamed of running away with him many times, even if she would never admit it out loud. To be an outlaw like Wenda.

It sounded like something Sansa might dream, and she hated herself for it. 

He smiled at her "You always loved that song" 

She didn't say anything and he leaned closer, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. 

Her skin tingled under his touch and she sucked in a deep breath. 

Her eyes were heavy. She was starting to feel sleepy. 

She let her head fall on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. 

Gendry whispered something but she couldn't make out what, her head spinning and her eyes already shutting closed. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up in her bed and she blinked in confusion, wondering how she'd gotten there. 

She turned her head and found a tiny scrap of paper on her night table. 

It was Gendry's crooked handwriting. 

 

_You're starting to get too heavy for me to carry, so next time think twice before falling asleep._

_I thought about waking you up but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want you to murder me for interrupting your nap._

_Thank you for last night, I'll see you at training._

_Gendry_

 

She smiled fondly, tucking the tiny paper in her drawer. 

She got out of the covers and, still stumbling a bit, started with her morning routine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is starting to grow up and so is Gendry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Make sure to leave kudos and a little comment if you liked the chapter!  
> Love you all xoxo


	5. S I X T E E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUM this actually got out of hand and became a novel lol  
> I don't have my chapters beta read and english is not my first language so please if you see any mistake feel free to point it out to me!  
> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much so I hope you guys will enjoy it just as much!  
> Have fun! xoxo

Arya banged her fist impatiently on Gendry's door, cursing his deep sleep under her breath.

He came to open after a while, his hair ruffled, bare chest like always.

She tried not to stare as he rubbed his eyes, biting her lip.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" he snapped, leaning on the doorframe.

"I do, indeed" she said "But I need your help"

He squinted his eyes at her "So you're not even going to apologize for waking me up?"

She shrugged.

"I am entitled to do so. You're my friend and I need your help"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face.

"Sometimes I hate you with every fiber of my being" he muttered.

He stepped inside and grabbed a light tunic from his bed.

Tossing it on, he turned to her, sending something between a scowl and a resigned look in her way.

"So, what do you want?"

 

* * *

 

 "I don't get it. If this is a party in your honor and you're supposed to  _dance_ with your suitors, how is it possible that you know nothing about dancing? Didn't you take lessons?

Arya bit her lip.

"Well I do know some things" she said "I did attend a few lessons, but then I got bored and I bribed the teacher to tell my father I was doing great"

"You  _bribed_ your teacher?"

Gendry blinked up at her from his spot on her bed.

"I didn't think I would ever be forced to dance!" she exclaimed "I thought I would somehow always find a way to avoid it"

Even at big parties, lords and knights always wanted to dance with Sansa, not with her.

And that actually sat well with her, she didn't like the idea of standing so close to a stranger and let him put his hands on her.

But now Queen Cersei claimed that is was only fitting to throw a party to introduce her to the biggest lords of Westeros, since she'd reached a suitable age to be enganged.

Her complaints had reached her Lord father who had tried to talk with King Robert, but this time around, there was no escape from it.

Sansa had scoffed at her when she'd complained, saying that she should have just felt honored that the Queen was worried about her marriage.

It baffled Arya how even after years spent at the royal court, her sister was still blinded by the Queen's beauty and false kind manners.

As for her, she knew better.

She knew Cersei didn't like her, and she was probably just trying to get rid of her annoying presence by selling her to some high Lord.

Her father had told her to endure the party. He'd assured that as long as he was alive, he wouldn't force her into marrying someone she didn't want just to please the Queen.

And that, to her, was enough.

But the dancing part was something she would have to face anyway.

"You are impossible" groaned Gendry rubbing his eyes.

He sat up and glared at her.

"I'm the last person you should ask this of, you know? Dancing lessons weren't part of the package your father offered me when he took me in"

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that. I do know the basics, I just need someone to practice with"

He groaned “How much time do we have?”

“A couple weeks”

“So I have a couple weeks of sleepless nights ahead of me?”

She bit her lip, looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes and got up, offering his hand.

“Just know that you owe me a big one” he said.

She shrieked jumping up and hugging him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”

And so it started. 

Gendry was the perfect practice companion, he always managed to make everything less heavy and a little bit more fun.

He was a natural at dancing, even though he'd never tried before in his life.

He would make fun of her, saying he pitied the poor lords that would have to stand her stepping on their toes for a whole night.

Arya would laugh along with him, but deep inside all she wished for was to have  _him_ and not some pompous lord to dance with all night.

They would practice in Arya's apartments since they were bigger and fall asleep on her bed afterwards.

Syrio would scold them every morning for showing up late at training and Sansa would always send suspicious looks their way when they went down for breakfast together, their clothes dishelved and their hair a mess.

A few nights later, exhausted by their practice, Arya called a break, going to her cupboard to change from those stupid dancing shoes that made her feet ache.

Gendry plopped down on her bed with a loud groan.

“Such grace” she joked, letting herself fall beside him on the mattress.

“I'm sorry I'm not as graceful as the lords whose toes you'll be stepping on in a few days” he muttered, burying his face in the sheets.

She scoffed.

“For the record, I'd rather spend the night with you than with them” she muttered darkly.

She saw his eyes widen in the dark.

“Would you? Really?” he asked, his voice low.

“Of course, stupid” she almost snapped “You're my best friend and they are stupid young lords full of themselves who will be looking at me only because of my family name”

She looked down.

“None of them would ever dance with me if they didn't  _have_ to”

There was a brief moment of silence and then she felt Gendry's fingers touch her arm 

“ _I_   would” he said softly.

Arya blushed, and she was glad the dark hid the red on her cheeks.

“You woudn't” she said “Nobody would if there were Sansa or Princess Myrcella in the same room”

“I would” he said seriously “I'd pick you over them in an istant”

She smiled, her skin tingling in the spot his hand rested on her arm.

“Sure I would instantly regret it as soon as I realized what an awful dancer you are” he added with a laugh.

“You idiot!” she exclaimed, punching him in the side.

He laughed more at her blow and she tried hitting him again, engaging him in a wrestle, sending the neat covers in every direction.

She was quick but he was stronger, and it didn't take him long to have both her wrists in his hands, pinning her down on the mattress.

“Give up, you'll never win against me” he said with a smirk, his face only a few inches apart from hers.

Arya sucked in a deep breath when she realized their positions, her eyes darting from his face to his body hovering over hers.

He looked down and widened his eyes, quickly releasing her wrists and rolling away from her.

“Sorry” he murmured, his ears turning crimson red.

“It's alright” she said, her voice barely audible.

Her heart was beating so hard in her ears she could barely hear any other sound. Her hands were sweaty and she felt all warm inside.

“I should probably... uh... go” he blurted out, standing up.

“Don't” she said, grabbing his wrist "It's fine"

He turned to her, his cheeks still red.

“Arya, I-”

“Stay” she simply said.

He looked conflicted, his eyes boring into hers, but after a while he gave in, laying down under the sheets by her side.

They fell asleep without exchanging any more words. 

Or actually, Gendry fell asleep.

Arya stood there, more awake than ever, watching him sleep. 

He always looked so peaceful when he slept, his features so relaxed he almost looked a kid.

She watched his lips part slightly as he breathed, the strands of thick black hair on his forehead moving with the light breeze that came from the open window.

She didn't know when it had started, but she knew that one day, she'd realized she was looking at him under a different light.

Sure, he was still her best friend who would she would bicker with, who would make her lose her temper at least once a day and who laugh at her whenever she was dressed like the lady she was technically supposed to be.

But somewhere along the line she'd started falling for him.

Or at least she thought she had.

She'd never experienced a feeling like that before.

But she supposed it couldn't be anything else.

She hated when he talked about the girls in the kitchens treating him with sweets whenever he went down for a quick visit.

She wished she could be as free as he was, free of a title that didn't allow her to be with him in the way she wanted. Free of a title that would most likely, one day or another, force her to marry someone who she would never be able to love as much and as sincerely as she loved him.

Arya sighed, closing her eyes and listening to his steady breath as he slept.

She reached out and pushed a few messy strands of hair out of his eyes.

She let her finger trace the side of his face and rested her hand on his chest, aware that she was allowed to do it only in those little stolen moments alone.

She scooted a little closer and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

 

* * *

 

 “Arya, can I talk to you?”

She turned and watched as her sister made her way towards her, her hair strangely loose on her shoulders.

“What is it?” she asked impatiently “I have practice”

Sansa scoffed “I have to do my hair, why don't you come to my chambers?”

And so there she was, sitting on her sister's bed, watching as she combed her auburn hair in an intricate bun above her head, just like a real southern lady. Her mother had made a face upon seeing Sansa had said goodbye to her northern hairstyles.

“Have you already picked a dress for the feast?” she asked, looking at her from her reflection in the big mirror on the wall.

“Not yet” said Arya, leaning back on her hands “Don't really care, anyway”

“You should, at least a little bit. You could meet your future husband and it is very important that-”

“What did you want to talk about, Sansa?” she cut her off.

Sansa blinked, then turned in her chair, facing her, her hands clasped in her lap.

She sighed, pushing away a few curls from her face grecefully.

She did anything gracefully, Arya could barely stand it.

“It's you and Gendry” she said.

Arya felt like screaming.

“Please, not this _again_ ” she said, rolling her eyes at her.

“It's not what you think”

Arya laughed bitterly.

“Really? It isn't about us spending the night together? I know you've noticed but he's simply helping me practice with my dancing because I'm awful at it, nothing more. No need to worry about my reputation”

Sansa bit her lip “It's about something else I've noticed”

Arya raised an eyebrow at her “Yeah? What would that be?”

“That you've fallen for him" 

Arya widened her eyes, horrified “W-what?”

Her sister leaned back on her chair, eyeing her.

“You have, haven't you? It's pretty clear by the way you look at him”

She couldn't find it in herself to argue with that. Her sister might have been blind to so many things but love was never one of them.

She'd spent way too much time reading every possible love song and ballad, every book that involved tragic or romantic love stories not to at least understand when the feeling was _there_. 

There was no point in trying to deny it, so she simply stayed silent.

"You know this thing has no future" said Sansa after a while. 

Arya glared at her. 

"Thanks for the shocking news" she spat bitterly, feeling her cheeks grow hot "I would have never guessed if you hadn't told me" 

Sansa rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not saying it to scold you, I'm saying it _for you_ " 

Arya blinked, confused and a little weary. But Sansa looked sincere, her eyebrows creased, her mouth a thin line. 

"I know this has been going on for a while, and I'm just worried about you, even if it may sound absurd to you" her sister continued "Your party is tomorrow and it would only benefit you if you at least tried to know the lords. The sooner you realize you and Gendry have no future, the better for you" 

Hearing those dreaded words out loud made Arya want to cry, and she hated it. 

She wasn't like that. 

But somehow having someone say it seemed to make it all real. 

As long as it was only her and her childish dreams, she could pretend that one day they would get a shot at happiness. 

And Sansa's words slapped her, hard, forcing her to face the hard truth. There was no way they could ever be together like she wanted. 

"It's easy for you to say it, isn't it?" she retorted "For some twisted reason you managed to fall for your betrothed and everything is good. Well it's not as easy for me" 

Sansa frowned, lowering her gaze, and Arya almost felt bad. 

She knew that, for once, her sister was trying to save her from a deep pain, but it wasn't as simple as she tried to put it. 

"You're right" she said "I have no idea what you must be going through. I was just trying to warn you, because as time passes by, it'll only be harder when you eventually have to give up on him completely" 

Arya clenched her fists, feeling her eyes sting from the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back. 

Sansa got up and she watched her hair flow on her shoulders, her favourite golden dress that she would use for her strolls in the gardens with the Prince. 

Why couldn't she have what her sister had? 

She felt a gentle caress on her head and she closed her eyes, leaning in her sister's touch. 

"I'm sorry it has to go this way" Sansa whispered softly. 

There was no trick, they were probably the most sincere words her sister had said to her since they'd gotten to King's Landing six years before. 

She said nothing, knowing that if she tried to speak, her voice would most likely break. 

 

* * *

 

The room was dark.

Arya had blown all the candles, her head throbbing.

She was sprawled on her bed, her hair loose on the cushions, still dressed with her clothes from the day.

Her eyes felt heavy and they stinged from crying so much, her head spinning and her mind full of thoughts.

Sansa's words had ignited a spark that wouldn't go out.

It was true, she would be never be able to have Gendry by her side no matter how hard she wanted it. The world would never let her. 

She wanted to slap herself for even dreaming of riding off like Wenda in the songs.

She was so stupid. Such a stupid child. 

She was caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear him enter the room. 

"Are you plotting some murder all alone in the dark?" Gendry asked jokingly. 

Arya blinked, sitting up straight on the bed, unable to say anything. 

She watched his silhouette shuffle through the room, lighting some candles. 

When he turned to her his playful smile faded. 

"Have you been crying?" he asked, rushing to her side. 

She smiled faintly at him, drinking in his worried expression. 

"What happened?" 

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes "It's nothing" 

He squinted his eyes, clearly not buying it. 

"Arya, talk to me" he simply said. 

Those simple words were all it took for her to break down again. 

She burst in tears and Gendry looked at her, alarmed, not really knowing what to do. 

"It hurts" she managed to say in between the sobs "It hurts so much" 

"What hurts?" he asked softly, pushing her hair out of her face and trying to wipe the tears that kept falling down. 

She hated herself for breaking down like that in front of him. Most of all because she knew she was making him worry and she wouldn't be able to tell him the real reason behind her despair. 

She shook her head, gripping the fabric of his tunic and leaning into him. 

"I can't" 

She heard him sigh, but he didn't push her. 

She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to his chest. He started running one hand through her hair, the other comfortably set on her hip. 

She realized she'd been fully crouched in his lap when he reached behind her and gently set her down on the mattress, laying next to her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her body. 

Her sobs had died down a little by then.

Gendry raised his hand and wiped the remnant tears from her cheeks, letting his fingers trace the side of her face. 

She closed her eyes at his touch, breathing in his scent, trying to engrave the feel of his fingers on her skin in her mind.

"I can't do it" she whispered after a while "I just can't" 

He didn't stop caressing her face but she saw him purse his lips. 

He didn't ask what she was talking about, there was no need. He knew. 

"It isn't me" she continued, the words rolling off her tongue on their own "Faking smiles, dancing with empty headed lords, letting them ogle me while they think about just how much gold my family might have and how many lands I may inherit" 

"I'm sure they won't _all_ be that bad" he said, giving her a small smile, though she noticed how his voice broke a little. 

She studied his face. His eyes looked almost sad as they took her in, his lips slightly parted. 

"That's not me" she repeated "I want to marry for love" 

"You'll learn to love whoever you'll marry" he whispered "Look at your parents. They didn't marry for love but they've come so far" 

She didn't say anything. 

She knew that her parents hadn't married out of love. And yet they were still the best example of sincere and pure love she had ever witnessed. 

But she wasn't her mother. She didn't think she would ever be able to stand by and let others decide who she should spend the rest of her life with. 

She scooted a little closer and leaned her forehead on Gendry's, letting her hands rest on his chest. 

He tightened his grip around her, letting out a deep breath and brushing his nose against hers. 

"Whatever may come your way, you can always count on me. Don't even think for a moment that I would leave your side or let you out of my sight. We're a team after all, you and I. Aren't we?" 

Arya felt like crying again and she cursed herself in her mind. 

"Yes" she managed to say "We are" 

"Do you want to practice now?" he asked, taking her hand that still rested on his chest. 

"No" she answered promptly "Just hold me" 

And he did. 

She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he pulled her closer, rubbing slow circles on her back. 

She was safe in his embrace, and she felt a a knot in her stomach as she thought that the night after someone else would most likely be holding her that close. 

She tried chasing the thought away, concentrating on the steady beat of Gendry's heart. 

She gripped his shirt tightly, burying her face in his chest, and after a short while, she was asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 “You look really pretty” Sansa whispered, leaning close to her.

Arya smiled faintly at her, looking down. Her dress was white and grey, the colors of House Stark, her shoulders were bare to better face the heath of the party. Her hair was up in an intricate bun and a few curls were left hanging on her face, making her skin itch.

Sansa had even put a little make up on her, and it had taken about an hour because Arya just couldn't seem to be able to stand still.

Basically, she didn't look like her usual self.

She tried faking smiles at the various lords that were being introduced to her, well aware of the Queen's scrutinizing gaze that didn't leave her for a second.

The music wasn't bad and the food was good, but her mind was elsewhere.

She saw her father approach and her face broke out into a big smile.

He sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee, smiling down at her.

“You're not having fun, are you?”

Arya chuckled.

“I've had more fun than I'm having right now” she simply said.

That made him laugh.

“I know this is not really your thing”

She shrugged, trying to hide just how much it really hurt her to be there. She didn't want to make her father worry. 

“It's alright” she lied.

“Time to open the dances!” Cersei shouted from her spot, her fake smile plastered on her face.

Sansa almost jumped up from her sit beside them as Prince Joffrey came up, offering her his hand, and Arya rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“It's my time, I suppose” she groaned.

She danced with six different young lords, and she tried not to laugh when eventually she indeed stepped on their toes.

Surprisingly, they weren't that bad, but she knew that their interest in her wasn't truly sincere. 

They all seemed a bit put off hearing that she was being trained in sword fighting since the age of ten, and Arya had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at them or snap something back. 

Other than that, they were all pretty decent. 

After an hour of dancing around, it was Lord Staedmon's turn. 

She'd been talking to him more than the others during the course of the night, and he seemed nice enough, cunning and with a fairly good sense of humor. 

He was probably the most handsome of all of them, and he seemed to be well aware of it from the way he carried himself. 

He was a good dancer though, and he even managed to avoid her stepping on his toes, chuckling at her apologies. 

"I hear you train under Syrio Forel" he said. 

"You know him?" she asked. 

He nodded "The Stormlands confine with the Crownlands and his fame has reached lands well beyond mine. It is unlikely to hear about a lady training in sword fighting" 

She shrugged "I'm not a conventional lady" she said simply. 

"No, so I've heard" he whispered, pulling her closer. 

Arya frowned at him, confused "I beg your pardon?" 

"They say you hang out with low born bastards and sometimes even with the help" he murmured "A lady who truly cares about the small folk is uncommon" 

Arya bit her lip "I've always wanted to know how they live and how I could help the small folk. Ever since I was a kid" 

She carefully left out the  _low born bastards_  part.

Lord Staedmon chuckled.

"A kind heart" he whispered, almost to himself "I like that" 

Arya felt her cheeks flush and she averted her gaze. 

"What do you think about a little stroll out, m'lady?" he asked "It's getting pretty hot in here. And why don't you take for a tour of the Keep?" 

She pondered her options. 

She could stay under the Queen's nose and dance with a dozen more lords or take a little walk outside with Lord Staedmon, who she was starting to warm up to. 

She smirked "I think that's a brilliant idea" 

He smiled, offering her his arm. 

As she made her way out of the room, she saw the disappointed faces of a few lords that looked annoyed that she'd chosen one of them to spend the evening with. 

Her father smiled at her faintly and Sansa grinned, nodding in approval. 

The gates were open and a there were stalls in the streets, people dancing around and street artists playing at every corner. It looked like some kind of festivity. 

When she asked a passerby what they were celebrating, he told her it was the anniversary of the Mad King's defeat.

Arya widened her eyes. She'd been so caught up in her own party and issues thar she'd forgotten about any other thing.

She wondered if Gendry was down there. She hadn't asked him what he would be doing that evening. 

They walked through the streets, stopping at various stalls and chatting with the small folk who bowed and looked surprised to see a lord and a lady down there. 

They chatted easily much much to Arya's surprise, who found herself laughing more than she'd expected. 

When they reached a little square, there were people dancing around to the beat of an eastern music, surrounded by stalls that sold what was most likely a very cheap wine. 

"Do you want to dance?" Lord Staedmon asked, looking down at her. 

Arya laughed "I don't think it's a good idea, my lord" 

"Edwyn" he blurted out "Call me Edwyn" 

She bit her lip. 

"Alright,  _Edwyn_. Let's dance" 

Probably emboldened by their time spent together, he was now holding her closer as they danced, and Arya had to restrain herself from taking a little step back, risking to seem rude. 

She couldn't help but think about Gendry's arms around her the night before, or when they practiced, and she once again wished he could be the one swinging around with her. 

When the music started dying down they made their way back to the Keep, chatting amicably. 

"So you really threw Prince Joffrey off his horse at the tournament?" she laughed. 

He shrugged, a little smirk playing on his lips "He may be the heir to the throne but he's not really strong. I'm actually pretty sorry for your sister" 

She chuckled "For some weird reason she even _likes_ him. I honestly don't how someone could possibly -" 

" _Arya_?" a familiar voice called. 

She stopped in her tracks and turned, seeing Gendry standing by a food stall a few feet away. 

His gaze darted to Edwyn and he widened his eyes, probably realizing how he'd addressed her. 

"I mean, m'lady" he corrected himself, stepping forward and bowing "M'lord" 

Edwyn looked down at her with a questioning look. 

"Lord Staedmon, this is Gendry" she introduced him, hoping her cheeks didn't look as red as they felt "Gendry, this is Lord Edwyn Staedmon of Broad Arch" 

Edwyn smiled at him, nodding politely. 

"Gendry...?"

"I don't have a last name, m'lord. My father never... he never claimed me as his" he said in a low voice. 

Her heart sank as she watched Gendry lower his gaze, biting his lip.

It was like looking at the old Gendry, back when her father had just taken him and he couldn't even look at her in the eyes. 

"Oh, so he's the bastard they all see you hang out with?" 

Arya sucked in a breath.

"He's under my Lord father's protection. We take lessons and train together" she explained, hoping to cut the topic short. 

She turned and saw Gendry looking at her with a pained expression. Then he turned and motioned for a girl to come forward. 

"M'lady, may I introduce you to Layna. I believe I mentioned her before" 

Arya did remember about her. How couldn't she. She was the one from the kitchens Gendry mentioned more often. 

She took a look a her and she felt a little pang of jealousy in her chest. 

Layna was small and pretty. Very pretty.

Brown curls fell on her round face, and her green eyes sparked with curiosity. 

"M'lord" she bowed "It's an honor to finally meet you m'lady. Gendry always talks about you" 

Arya was slightly taken aback by her open and sparkling behavior. 

"I-" she stammered "I hope it's all good things" 

Layna smiled brightly "Oh, yes, indeed. He thinks very highly of you" 

That surprised her. She turned to Gendry, her mouth pulled in a little grin. 

"Does he?" she asked. 

Gendry simply rolled his eyes at her. 

" _Layna! Come back here, please!_ " a woman shouted from behind the stall. 

"I'm sorry, I have to get back. It was a pleasure my lady, feel free to take anything from our sweets!" she said in a hurry, and with one last bow, she was gone, her pink gown fluttering all around her. 

"We should probably get back too, my lady" Edwyn said. 

Arya shifted, feeling a little uneasy. 

"I'll catch up with you" she said, taking a step back "Why don't you go ahead?" 

He seemed surprised "Are you sure?" 

She nodded, smiling faintly.

"I know my way around, don't worry. I'll be back in a short while" 

Edwyn looked a little conflicted, then he bent down and brushed his lips against her cheek. 

Arya felt her face go up in flames. 

"I'll see you in a bit, then" he whispered "Gendry, it was a pleasure" 

"M'lord" 

Edwyn looked back at her and gave her a small smile, then turned on his heels and started for the gates of the Keep. 

An awkward silence settled down. Arya kept her eyes to the ground, her legs still shaking a little. 

After a while she mustered her courage and looked up. Gendry had something between a pained and a murderous gaze  on his face. 

"Layna seemed very nice" she said tentatively, trying to break the silence. 

He looked at her, his expression unreadable. 

"Same goes for your Lord Edward" 

" _Edwyn_ " she corrected him. 

"Whatever" he muttered under his breath. 

 She turned to him, her brows furrowed. 

"What's the matter?" she snapped. 

He shrugged, turning his back to her and making his way down in the street "Nothing"

Arya felt anger start boiling up inside her. She ran to him and grabbed his arm, forcefully turning him to her. 

"What is wrong with you, Gendry?" she asked. 

He looked at her, eyes wide and lips pulled in a thin line, not saying anything. 

"Is it because he brought up your parentage?" she said "If that's the issue I don't understand. You've never cared if high borns were being rude"

"It's not that" he muttered so low she barely heard him. 

"Then what is it?" she asked, taking his hand. 

He gulped, looking down at her hand. He stared back at her, and Arya could have sworn his gaze had darted to her lips for a quick second. 

Then he drew back his hand as if he'd been burned, looking away. 

"You should get back to your lord, m'lady" he said, straightening his shoulders. 

She blinked in confusion "What are you even trying to-" 

"I should get back to Layna anyway" he added. 

Arya stopped at that. She felt like he had just punched her in the chest. 

Where was the best friend that had held her in his arms as the cried the night before? 

She couldn't find him under that hard gaze and stormy eyes. 

"Right" she managed to spit bitterly, though inside she was breaking " _Get back to her_ " 

She didn't wait for his answer. Gathering her gowns, she turned and started running as fast as she could towards the gates, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 

 

* * *

 

She didn't know how, but she managed to make her way back to the feast without bursting into tears. 

Sansa looked at her skeptically when she said she wasn't feeling very well and wanted to be excused. 

It was already late by then, and the Queen looked like she'd gotten what she wanted, a possible suitor to take Arya away, so she didn't force her to stay. 

She said her goodbye to Lord Staedmon who looked sad she was leaving so soon. 

"I hope I'll get a chance to see you soon, my lady" he said kissing her hand "If you'll have me"

Arya sucked in a breath, forcing herself to put on a smile that looked as genuine as possible. 

"Of course, my lord. It would be a pleasure. Come visit me whenever you'd like" 

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and he bowed to her. 

She excused herself and made her way out of the great hall. 

As soon as she was out of sight she run for her room and locked herself inside, sending out her handmaids. 

She filled her bath with hot water and sank in it, untying her hair and washing away all the make up. 

She cried hugging her knees, her tears mixing with the water. 

She didn't understand what Gendry was mad about. 

Had she said something wrong? Had she acted in a wrong way? 

Over the years he'd become the one person who could get her like no one else did, and she could always tell what was going through _his_ mind. 

But back down in the city, she'd talked to the reserved and almost rude Gendry he'd been when her father had brought him into her life. Always put off and arrogant, all hard edges and snark remarks. 

And she couldn't get why. 

The moon was far up in the sky when she left the bath. Drying herself quickly, she picked a pair of trousers and a light tunic. She put them on and grabbed Needle from the wall, securing it to her side. 

Almost everyone was asleep when she slipped out of her room. 

Quiet as a shadow just like Syrio had taught her, she made her way to the stables. She cinched her saddle girth as quick as she could and swung up on her horse, hopping out of the Keep. 

It was weird to visit the bay without Gendry and a bottle of wine. 

After the first time he'd taken there a year before, it had sort of become their thing, sneaking out in the middle of the night to drink wine, take baths fully clothed or spar in the little hidden bay. It was their place.

Arya tied her horse to a rock and plopped down on the sand, kicking away her boots. 

She closed her eyes, listening to the waves crash on the rocks, letting her loose hair flutter with the night breeze. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear him approach. 

"I thought I'd find you here" 

She turned and saw him standing awkwardly a few feet away, his horse's reins in one hand. 

She pursed her lips and turned back to the sea, not saying anything. 

She heard him secure his horse next to hers and then he sat down beside her, removing his shoes himself. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered. 

Arya kept watching ahead of her, her lips pulled in a thin line. She wasn't going to give in so easily. 

"Arya, please, say something" he pleaded, taking her hand. 

She promptly drew it back, clenching her hands in her lap. 

"I have nothing to say to you" she spat, finally turning to send him a death stare. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Look, I was horrible, I know" he said "I have no excuse for the way I treated you back there" 

She raised an eyebrow at him. She wanted to slap him. 

"I'm sorry" he repeated. 

"Your stupid apology means nothing to me" 

Silence settled between them. 

Arya turned back to watch the waves, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Gendry's gaze never left her. 

"I don't know what was wrong with me" he said after a while "It was probably the fact that you were there with him and I- I don't, I guess I just really felt the class difference" 

"That's not an excuse for treating me in that way after he  _left_ " she muttered "And you've never cared about our class difference, why does it bother you  _now_?" 

He bit his lip, staring at her. 

"I guess because, it's starting to bring real changes in our lives and I- I wasn't really ready for it. I'm not really ready to let my best friend go" 

She blinked at him. 

"Last night you said you would never leave my side, no matter what came our way" 

He chuckled bitterly.

"I did, yes. But we have to face reality. If I followed you I would probably end up being your husband's servant or something like that"

She didn't have anything to reply to that. For how selfishly she wanted him to never leave her side, she also didn't want him to go back to being someone's servant.

"I never asked for any of this" she said, her voice smaller than she thought it would be.

"I know"

"And I don't want to marry him, or any one of them for the matter"

"One day you'll have to. You know you will. And that'll be it"

She shook her head.

"No" she said firmly.

He rolled his eyes, averting his gaze.

"I don't care about their stupid rules, I'm not going to be a Queen like my sister, I can and  _will_ do things differently. And if you're so ready to give up on our friendship then you're a coward"

He frowned "It's not a matter of giving -"

"I don't want anything to change between us" she interrupted him "You're the only real friend I have. If I can't count on _you_ then what am I supposed to do?"

"Things  _will_ change, Arya" he said sternly "It was always bound to happen, but we were kids and we didn't want to look truth in the face. But it was inevitable"

"They don't have to" she replied stubbornly "Whether they do, it's up to us and only us. We're a team, remember? You said it yourself"

Gendry closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

Arya watched him, the frown on his eyebrows, his little crooked tooth biting his lip, probably trying to keep his mouth shut to avoid snapping back at her.

He looked tired, and she felt a little bad. She knew she was probably draining him of all his energy.

But she couldn't bear the thought of a life without him. 

"We're a team" she repeated, scooting a little closer to him "We're meant to stick together" 

He opened his eyes and looked at her with such an intensity she almost felt the urge the drop her gaze. 

His lips parted as if he was about to say something, but no words came out. 

"Yeah" he muttered "We are"

It didn't sound sincere, Gendry had never been very good at lying, but she didn't say anything.

She was tired and she hated fighting with him.

"Peace?" she asked with a little smile, offering him her hand.

He chuckled, shaking her hand.

"You're such a kid"

She slapped his arm and that only made him laugh more.

"So, did you step on their toes?" he asked.

Arya glared at him, but she was glad he was changing the topic and didn't seem to be mad at her anymore.

She knew the topic of her marriage would resurface sooner or later, but for that moment, it was forgotten.

And that was all that mattered.

She had to make each little moment count.

"I did in fact step on their toes" she smirked.

Gendry's deep laugh echoed soundly in the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, make sure to leave kudos and a little comment, I don't have time to reply to them but I read them all and they always make me melt, love you all <3


	6. S E V E N T E E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies!  
> My uni exams aren't over yet so this is why it took me so long to write this new chapter, but I hope you'll find it was worth the wait ^.^  
> I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible, I promise!  
> Enjoy <3

"Okay so another one, listen. If you had to choose who to fight between the Hound and the Mountain, who would you pick?" 

Arya put a grape in her mouth, making a face. 

"That's a pretty hard one" she said, staring off into space, thinking. 

"I know" said Gendry proudly with a smirk. 

"Mmh, the Mountain, definitely him" she said after a while. 

He widened his eyes at her "Really?" 

"The Hound seems smart and probably knows more about duel strategy than I do, so I don't think I'd stand a chance" she explained "Whereas the Mountain is brute force. Being as quick as I am, I could probably strike him in the right spots without too much effort"

"You're pretty confident" Gendry laughed. 

"Thank you" 

The terrace was quiet as they ate breakfast on their own. The whole help of the castle was off helping with the preparations of the King's birthday, and so Arya and Gendry were granted a few days of peace and fun. 

Lately there had also been talk of finally celebrating Sansa and Joffrey's wedding as well and Arya was glad she was given a chance to stay away from her sister's annoyingly enthusiastic presence. 

She would spend her days tasting different cakes and meeting tailors from all over the Seven Kingdoms to choose the best fabric for her dress. 

It was getting on Arya's nerves. 

"M'lady?" one of her handmaids was standing a few feet away, an envelope in her hands. 

"What is it, Beth?" Arya asked, turning to her. 

"Forgive me for disturbing you, m'lady. A raven for you just came in from Broad Arch" 

Arya's heart sank a little. She liked Edwyn, he was the best she'd gotten to know in the past year. But with every visit to the capital and their families spending more and more time together, an arrangement was starting to get realer than ever. 

She threw a quick look in Gendry's direction who was looking down at his feet, and motioned for Beth to come over. The girl placed the letter in her hands and, with a little bow, turned and left again. 

She opened the letter and read it in her mind, her hands shaking a little. 

When she was done, she put it down and sighed heavily, closing her eyes. 

"Is something the matter?" Gendry asked. 

"Lord Edwyn is coming over for the King's birthday celebrations" she said. 

He frowned. 

"So? It's not the first time he's visited and you two spend time together. There is nothing new" he said, confused. 

Arya bit her lip, looking at him. 

"He wants me to go back with him when they're over and visit the Stormlands for a while" 

Gendry's face fell. His big eyes widened even more and all the color suddenly faded from his face. 

"Oh" he said "I uh... I didn't see it coming" 

It made sense, actually. For how much Arya hated it. 

It had been a year since they'd first met and he'd started courting her. In everyone's eyes, it was probably about time. 

Taking her with him to visit what was probably going to be her land meant taking another step towards a wedding. She knew it. 

They'd never spent that much time alone in the capital, and thinking about leaving her family and Gendry behind to be with him for a while terrified her. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. 

"So we're almost there" Gendry whispered. 

Arya didn't answer, her chest heavy and her head throbbing as if someone had dumped a rock on her head. 

"Hey, _look at me_ " 

Gendry took her hand over the table and forced her to turn to him. 

"It's going to be alright" he said in a reassuring tone "You'll have more time to get to know him" 

"What if I don't want to?" 

He rolled his eyes. 

"He's the best suitor you could ask for, you know it too. It can only benefit your relationship to spend some time together away from Cersei's eyes" 

Arya watched him, pursing her lips. 

Sometimes she hated just how supportive he was of her relationship with Edwyn. She would have preferred him to be mad about it, to act rude and distant. 

She knew he was doing it to make everything easier for her, it was his way of letting her know he would always stand by her side and support her. 

She didn't want it though. If it was up to her, she'd ride off with him leaving any marriage arrangement behind. 

"You like exploring" he continued, rubbing the back of her hand "And I've heard the Stormlands are actually pretty nice" 

" _You_ won't be there though" she said, staring at him. 

He drew back a little, biting his lip. 

"I don't belong with you and your future husband" he simply said "But it's a great opportunity, Arya" 

She hated when someone addressed him as her  _future husband_  even if there had been no official proposal yet. As if her future was already carved in stone and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She averted her gaze, taking the letter and gripping it tightly. 

"Alright, I'll go" 

 

* * *

 

"That one is pretty nice" 

Sansa raised an eyebrow at her, putting the fabric down. 

"It's the first time you've given your opinion on such a matter" 

Arya shrugged "I don't really want to be associated with a badly dressed Queen" 

Her sister chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

"We're done for today" she told the tailors, dismissing them. 

When they were gone, she sat at the big round table in front of her. 

Arya had felt envious when the Prince had offered her sister apartments twice the size of hers. But she supposed it was only fitting for the future Queen. 

"Father's told me about Lord Edwyn's invitation" she said, filling two cups of wine. 

Arya sighed, her father sometimes was even worse than Lord Varys. Then she eyed the cup her sister was handing her. 

"Wine? In the afternoon?" she asked skeptically. 

"Judging by your face, you really need it" said Sansa simply. 

Arya sank in her chair, sipping her wine silently. 

"This might be a good chance, you know" her sister said "You could get to know each other more" 

"Gendry said the same thing" she groaned. 

She could feel Sansa's eyes on her at the mention of his name. 

"He's been awfully supportive with all of this"

"He's probably more accustomed to playing by the rules than you are. You tend to go against them because you have the privilege of being a free woman, he doesn't" 

Arya glared at her. 

"I'm a free woman? How can you say that when I'm forced to marry someone I don't love?" 

"Lord Edwyn is the best suitor you could ask for, Arya. You really shouldn't complain" 

"It's funny because Gendry said that too" she muttered "Maybe you should marry him instead of Joffrey" 

"Arya-" 

"I really don't want to talk about it" 

And with that, the topic was dropped. 

 

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks flew by. 

Arya tried her best to help Sansa with her dress and other ephemeral things, desperately trying to keep her mind away from Gendry or her forthcoming trip with Lord Staedmon. 

She barely saw Gendry as he was often nowhere to be found, especially at night. 

She tried not to think of him with some girl, given the hour, but her mind kept going in that direction. 

Once she'd tried asking him where he was sneaking out all the time and he'd shrugged it off, saying it was nothing she should have been concerned about. 

It had only made her angrier, sparking an heathed argument between the two that had resulted in them not speaking for three days. 

She was resolute in not giving in and speaking to him. Until he'd shown up one night offering her some sweets and suggesting a midnight training. She couldn't be mad at him forever. 

Her mother and brothers had also come to the capital to honor the King and she found herself spending a lot of time with Lady Catelyn who dragged her around the most famous shops to pick the best dresses to wear on her trip. 

She managed to spend a lot of time with her brothers, and that was probably the best part of the Hell she felt she was living in. 

A couple days before the official celebrations, the Lords from the Stormlands arrived in the capital, including Lord Staedmon. 

He smiled brightly at her as he made his way towards her in the Great Hall, bowing deeply. 

"You look even more beautiful than the last time I was here, my lady" he said with a little smirk, kissing the back of her hand "If that's possible" 

Arya bit her lip, smiling faintly at him. 

"Thank you" she said in a low voice "It's a pleasure to see you again, Edwyn. You look good, as well" 

He'd grown out his hair and beard, making his green eyes stand out even more. She noticed the envious gazes many ladies threw in their way. 

He was handsome and kind, yet she couldn't bring herself to fall for him. 

"I've heard they're setting a date for your sister's wedding" he said walking her to the table where dinner was already being served. 

"Yes, indeed" she said watching as he pulled up the chair for her and then sat down beside her. "It should be in about three months" 

"I hope I'll have the honor of escorting you in that occasion" 

"You most certainly will, my lord" 

A little part of her had hoped that Gendry would be able to attend since he'd sort of become part of the family and Sansa had started warming up to him. But her father had made it pretty clear that it wouldn't be appropriate for a nameless bastard to attend a royal wedding. 

"I'm happy you accepted my offer to visit my lands with me" he whispered after a while, leaning closer to her. 

She smiled "I'm looking forward to it" 

_Lie_. She'd told so many lies ever since arriving in King's Landing. 

She hated it. 

"You'll love the Stormlands, I'm sure of it" he said "We could go ride in the woods. I had a very special bow made just for you if you want to try hunting with my men and I" 

It was such a sweet gesture that Arya couldn't help but smile broadly at him. 

This man was offering what she'd alwayd dreamed of, freedom and being able to do what she liked without being judged. Yet she couldn't be completely happy about it. 

"Did you? Really?" she asked timidly. 

"Anything for my lady" he smiled back at her.

Silence settled between the two of them and just when Arya was starting to get too uncomfortable, Robb made his appearance. 

"Lord Stark" Edwyn got up quickly and bowed. 

Robb smiled at him "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Staedmon. I hope my little sister isn't too much of a burden" 

He winked at her but Arya glared at him. 

"She's the finest Lady I could hope for" Edwyn said promptly. 

Sometimes she wondered if he prepared lines like those beforehand. 

"Would you mind if I borrowed her for a while? I haven't seen her in so long and every little moment is precious" 

"Of course not, my lord" he then turned to her "I'll see you later, my lady" 

Arya smiled at him and took Robb's arm, letting him pull her away. 

"Does a stroll out in the gardens sound good?" he asked her. 

"Very much so" 

They walked in silence for a while, Robb holding her hand that rested on his arm tightly. 

"You looked like you needed a break" he said after a while. 

She looked up at him to see him smirking at her. 

"It was fine" she lied "But thank you" 

"You don't like him as much as  _he_ likes  _you_ , do you?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she muttered. 

"Oh, I think you do" 

She looked at him. He was staring down at her with a knowing half grin, one eyebrow raised. And she knew. 

"You talked with Sansa"

Robb shrugged, taking her hand and making her sit with him on one of the stone benches. 

"I'm gonna kill her" she hissed between her teeth. 

"Don't be so hard on her" he said making her sit by the main fountain "I asked her where you would always sneak off to and she told me about Gendry. I can't blame you, really. He is really handsome" 

Arya blushed. 

"Spare me the whole  _it doesn't have a future_  talk, Sansa already thought about it" 

"I figured. Wasn't going to do it" 

They stayed in silence for a bit, listening to the crickets that hid in the dark. 

"I've thought about running away from all of this many times, you know?" she said after a while, her gaze fixed on her feet. 

She could feel Robb's eyes on her. 

"I would expect nothing less from you" he chuckled. 

She smiled. 

"But I knew that Mother and Father would probably die of heartbreak. Mother especially. I could never do that to them" 

"I'm sorry things can't go the way you want them do. I suggest you make the best of each moment you're given. But, even after your marriage, he could very well follow you anyway" 

She shook her head. 

"He'd end up serving me and my... husband" she said, swallowing hard at the dreaded word "I want him to be free. I don't want him to go back to being someone's servant again" 

Robb didn't say anything, he just nodded. 

"You truly love him" 

She bit her lip, unable to say anything, even if she fully well knew the answer. 

"I'm sorry, Arya" 

She couldn't stand talking about her future any longer. She stood up and offered him her hand.

"I feel like dancing" she announced "And I want some wine. Are you coming with me?" 

He laughed, standing up and taking her hand. 

"As my lady wishes"

 

* * *

 

In the end, she found herself drinking more wine than she was supposed to. 

Robb was a fine drinking buddy, challenging her in little games and laughing along with her as if they weren't surrounded by some of the most influential nobles of Westeros. 

She supposed nobody would actually notice when the King himself was the drunkest in the whole hall. 

Lady Catelyn though was scrunching up her nose in disappointment at them, sending death stares from the other side of the table, which only made them laugh harder. 

"Alright, you two. I think Arya's had enough to drink for tonight" a deep voice said from behind them. 

"Oh, but the game was just starting to get interesting!" she protested, turning to her father. 

He simply shook his head and glared at her brother who bit back a smirk. 

"Let's go, young lady" 

Arya tried to fight back, but she was too tipsy, and compared to her father she was too small anyway. 

In the end, he dragged her out of the dining hall, an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling to the ground. 

When they finally got to her room, her head had stopped spinning, and her hysterical giggles had finally died down, leaving her nauseous. 

Lord Eddard made her sit against her chushions, handing her a glass of water. 

Arya chugged it down quickly and let her head fall back on the cushion, breathing in the fresh air of the room. The hall had been so crowded and hot. 

"Are you feeling better?" her father asked, sitting beside her and putting a warm hand on her knee. 

"A little bit" she said smiling at him "Thank you" 

"Was there a reason why you started drinking so much tonight?" 

She blinked, color rising to her cheeks. 

"Maybe you're worried about a certain trip you're about to take?" 

Arya looked down, a little ashamed. 

"I don't know if I'm ready, Father" she admitted "Lord Edwyn is handsome and kind and all but..." 

" _Your heart belongs to someone else_ " 

She snapped her head to him, gaping. 

"W-what are-" 

Lord Eddard laughed soundly, reaching out to stroke her hair. 

"I can recognize young love when I see it, child" he said. 

_Great_. Half her family knew about her stupid crush.  _Just great_. 

"I know it's wrong" she said quickly "I know that this... thing, whatever it may be, will never have a future. That he's a lowborn bastard and I'm a highborn lady and we'll never be on the same level. I won't ruin the arrangement with Edwyn, I promise" 

Her father chuckled under his breath and she turned to him, confused. 

"You mother used to say that whatever we forbade you to do became your heart's desire" he said "I thought you'd be up to some grand rebellious gesture" 

Arya smiled a little, blushing. 

"I thought about something like that many times. But I just could never bring myself to do it. I would break you and Mother’s hearts" 

Her father was silent for a while, and when she raised her eyes to his, she found him looking at her with a sad and nostalgic expression. 

"What?" 

"You look more like her with every passing day" he whispered. 

Arya didn't need to ask who he was talking about. He'd often tell her she looked and acted a lot like his late sister Lyanna. 

"She was also betrothed to somebody who she couldn't bring herself to love" 

"She didn't love King Robert?" 

"Robert is my best friend but he always liked sleeping around, by the time they got engaged he already had one bastard daughter. Lyanna couldn't stand it, she said she couldn't trust him" 

Arya gulped. She realized then just how little she knew about Edwyn's real life. 

"You lord Staedmon is not like that" her father was quick to add "But if you can't bring yourself to marry him right now, you don't have to worry. Getting engaged doesn't necessarily mean getting married right away. Sometimes engagements serve as a way to keep alliances between noble houses alive" 

She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but it didn't really help. 

"I just wish I was allowed to love whoever I wanted" she said, her voice little, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. 

"When you get back, we'll have a talk" he said after a while "I'll tell you and the boy about his real parentage" 

Arya felt all the air leave her lungs. 

It was sudden and unexpected, and she blinked in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Why now?" she asked.

He frowned, looking ahead of him. 

"I believe it's time" he said simply.

His tone was serious and solemn, and in that moment, Arya realized that Gendry's parentage might have been a bigger deal than the two of them ever thought while growing up.

"Will it bring changes into our lives?" she asked, maybe a little stupidly.

"It's highly possible" he said looking down at her.

Arya gripped the pin tightly.

Why was her father telling her about this right after she'd talked about her imminent engagement? Was there any way the two things might be connected?

Was it too much to hope that Gendry's real father could be a noble? If that was the case, any wall between the two of them would be broken.

She was afraid to ask and push her luck.

If her father said he would tell her about it after her trip, then so be it. She would wait.

"You should sleep" he told her after what seemed like forever "Tomorrow's your last day so it's going to be full of last minute preparations" 

Arya nodded, her head still spinning from the bomb he had dropped on her just a moment before. 

He tucked her into bed like he did when she was a kid and she smiled, taking his hand and gripping it tightly. 

"Thank you" she whispered. 

Her father simply smiled and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

Then he blew out the candles and left her in the dark with her thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

Arya scanned her suitcases once again, trying to think if she was forgetting something. 

Her mind was elsewhere though. She hadn't really put much effort in preparing them and Septa Mordane had made a face upon seeing her unorganized bags. 

_Just like when we left Winterfell seven years ago_ , she'd muttered leaving the room. 

There was a light knock on the door and she quickly stood up, padding barefoot across the room to open it. 

There was standing Gendry, his hair disheveled, a little envelope in his hands. 

"Hey" he greeted her with a tiny smile. 

"Hey" she smiled faintly at him "It's late, what are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd say a little goodbye in private" 

She bit her lip, letting him in and locking the door behind her. 

When she turned he was sitting on her bed, patting the spot beside him. 

She sat next to him, her legs shaking a bit. She wasn't ready to be away from him for more than a month. 

"Here, this is for you" he said placing the little envelope in her lap.

"You shouldn't have done it" she said, starting to unwrap it. 

"It's really nothing" 

When the paper slid down, it revealed a little pin with a wolf head. It looked like silver, and the metal shone under the dim light of the room. 

"This is beautiful" she whispered, her voice small "How did you manage to buy it?" 

Gendry rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I made it myself, actually" he said in a low voice. 

"What? And how?" 

He chuckled under his breath. 

"Made a few favors for my old Master and in exchange he let me use the smithy for some nights. It took a while to make it, making big swords is definitely easier. But I thought it would be more meaningful if I gave you a goodbye gift that was made by me" 

Arya felt her eyes sting with tears. She touched the pin lightly, tracing the outline of the wolf's head, imagining Gendry forging it in the middle of the night. 

"So that's where you were sneaking off every night?" she asked, suddenly realizing what a fool she'd been. 

He laughed. 

"Yeah. What did you think?" 

She blushed and averted her gaze, shaking her head. 

"Nothing" 

He looked around the room and then laid down on the bed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Packed everything?" he asked. 

"I have. Although not as neatly as Septa Mordane would have wanted" she said laying on her stomach next to him, her chin on her hands. 

She watched as he closed his eyes as he laughed, little wrinkles forming at the side of his eyes. 

He noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow at her. 

"What?" 

"I'm going to miss you" she blurted out. 

He blinked, probably taken aback a little by her bluntness. But he smiled at her softly. 

"I'm going to miss you too" he said "Who am I gonna make fun of when you're gone?" 

She smacked him on the head and he chuckled, scooting closer to her. 

"I hope you're not gonna treat your lord in this way" he joked. 

"There will be no need to" she replied, sticking out her tongue at him "He's not as annoying as you are" 

"No, I guess not" he said, his eyes a little clouded. 

She watched him stare at the ceiling, his lips pursed. 

Arya thought she wanted nothing more than lean forward and kiss him. To have him hold her for the whole night and not let her go on that damn trip. 

"You'll probably be engaged when you come back" he said after a while. 

She looked away. 

She knew that it was the perfect set up. Many ladies she'd chatted with at court had told her so. That during their first trip together the official marriage proposal had been dropped. That, along with a first kiss. 

Arya didn't feel ready. But then again, maybe she never would be. 

"I don't want to talk about it" she murmured. 

Gendry shifted so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin. 

"I'll be waiting for you anyway. Engaged or not" 

She looked down at him, her chest heavy. His eyes were boring into hers, and he reached up to brush a few strands of hair out of her face. 

"He's a lucky man" he whispered "Make sure he remembers" 

"Gendry, I-" 

She didn't know what she had murmured his name for. He looked at her, expecting her to say something, but no more words came out of her mouth. 

She'd thought about many things to tell him before leaving in those past weeks, but in that moment, as she stared into his deep blue eyes, her mind went completely blank. 

He'd just said one of the sweetest things he could say, and yet there she was, simply gaping at him. 

"I believe that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me" 

Joking was easier. Putting up walls and hiding behind them was the safest route. 

He chuckled, letting his hand fall from her face. 

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it" he said in a joking tone, though his eyes betrayed what looked like pain. 

Arya inadvertently leaned forward looking for his touch, her cheek burning in the spot his hand had touched. 

She lied down, placing her chin on his chest, looking at him. 

"My father said he'll tell us about your real father when I get back" 

She'd said it so suddenly he barely had time to register what she'd said. 

He widened his eyes at her "What?"

"He said it might bring some changes into our lives" she continued. 

Gendry looked as if he'd just been slapped. She couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to be so close to a truth you'd been seeking for half of your life. 

"Good or bad changes?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

She shook her head, letting her hand slip up to rest on his chest, feeling his quick heart beat under her palm. 

"I didn't ask, didn't feel like pushing my luck. I figured we waited all these years, so a month more won't really make any difference" 

He simply nodded, turning his head. He looked deep in thought, she could almost hear the gears turn in his mind as he processed the information. 

"Do you think my father... that he could be someone important?" he asked hesitantly after a while. 

He was looking at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. His expression was so scared and innocent he almost looked like a child. 

"I think he could be" she said in a low voice "It seemed like it from how serious my father got when he started talking about it" 

She could see he was probably thinking the same thing she'd thought just a few hours before. 

If there was any chance Gendry's real father was a noble, if they could get him legitimized, they'd be on the same level. 

They'd be equals in everyone's eyes. 

He opened his mouth as if to say something but then he closed it again, simply staring into her eyes. She could have sworn for a moment his gaze darted to her lips, and she felt her cheeks flush. 

He snaked an arm around her waist and started drawing slow circles on her back.

She could feel the warmth of his hands on her skin through the thin fabric of her dress and she closed her eyes, melting under his simple but reassuring touch. 

"You should get some rest" he whispered. 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked him. 

He bit his lip, looking a little uncertain. 

"Arya, I don't think -" 

"Please" she pleaded in a small voice "We won't be seeing each other for more than a month" 

The realization that that was their last night together seemed to hit him all at once. He drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes. 

Then he pulled her to his chest, and Arya sighed leaning her forehead on his. 

"Sleep" he simply murmured, his mouth just inches apart from hers. 

She thought that if she had a little bit more courage, kissing him would have been so easy in that moment. If she just tilted her head a bit their lips would have touched. 

Instead she just closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled into sleep by the steady rythm of his breath. 

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, Gendry was gone. 

She tied not to let it get to her. She knew he'd probably left early so that her handmaids wouldn't find him in her bed, raising gossip and talk. 

She had her bath in a bit of a daze, thinking about Gendry's arms around her the night before, her father's promise replaying in her head over and over. 

She barely noticed Beth brushing her hair gently and pinning it on her head in a northern hairstyle like she'd requested, and before she realized it, she was down in the dining room. 

Breakfast with her family was a torture. 

Her mother kept rambling about what a good match Lord Staedmon was to her father who looked just as absent minded as Arya was. 

Bran and Rickon were talking animatedly about their new sword master back in Winterfell, but Sansa and Robb's eyes never left her. 

She could feel their blue eyes pierce her from the corner of her eye as she played with her food, not really eating any of it. 

"I can't believe our daughters might both be married soon" she heard Lady Catelyn say in a happy tone. 

Arya tried not to flinch at that, keeping her gaze fixed on her plate. 

"It might take a while for me" she mumbled.

"What is it you said, darling?" 

"She said it's great, mother" Robb said quickly, coming to her aid. 

Her mother didn't seem convinced, but when Arya raised her eyes, Lord Eddard was watching her with a sympathetic expression. 

That warmed her a bit. 

"Can I be excused, please?" she said, dropping her fork and leaning back on her chair.

Her mother gave her a concerned look. 

"You've barely eaten anything, Arya"

"I'm not really hungry, and I'd like to check if I'm forgetting anything" 

Her morher opened her mouth to speak, but her father put a hand on her arm, squeezing it. 

"It's alright, Cat. You can go, dear" 

She stood up and Sansa grabbed her wrist. 

"Do you need a hand?" she asked softly. 

Truth be said, Arya wanted to stay alone, but maybe isolating herself wasn't the best option now that she was so close to breaking. 

She forced herself to smile at her sister. 

"Yes, that would be nice" 

 

* * *

 

She didn't actually have to go over her bags, and Sansa knew it well. 

When they got to Arya's chambers, she simply took her place in front of the mirror and started silently adjusting her hair. Her presence alone was calming enough. 

Arya was glad that, despite their differences, her sister had learned to know her over the course of the past seven years. 

"That's a nice pin you got there" Sansa said suddenly without looking at her. 

Arya widened her eyes, looking down at the pin she'd been absentmindedly playing with. 

"I-" 

Her sister turned in her chair, giving her a sad smile. 

"Did he make it for you?" 

Arya bit her lip. 

"He did" 

"Can I see it?" 

Reluctantly, she stood up and placed the pin in her sister's extended hand. Sansa smiled as she twirled the little object in her hand, tracing the wolf's head with gentle fingers. 

"He loves you" she said in a low tone. 

Arya felt her cheeks burn. 

"Of course he does" she said a little too loudly "He's my best friend" 

Sansa squinted her eyes but simply nodded, handing the pin back to her. 

"Father's told me he'll tell us about his real parentage when you get back" 

Arya sighed heavily, letting herself fall unceremoniously on the bed. 

"Are you scared?" 

She looked up at her sister. Her blue eyes were boring into hers with an intensity that was almost scary. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but somewhere along the line, Sansa had turned into the fine future Queen she would one day become. 

If only she could have the right King by her side. Arya would never say that though. 

"I don't know" she admitted, lowering her gaze "Maybe a little bit. But I'm also curious and..."

"Hopeful?"

Arya didn't know what to say to that. 

"Is it wrong of me to be so?" 

Sansa shook her head, smiling faintly and clasping her hands in her lap. 

"It isn't" she said softly "I know that you hope that he could be of noble heritage. There would be no more walls between the two of you in that case" 

"Do you think there's a chance?" 

"It's highly possible" she said, lost in thought "I've always suspected Gendry could be a noble's bastard. I mean, why else would Father take him under his wing and train him and keep him a secret if he was just some random bastard from Flea Bottom? He must be someone important to Father himself for sure" 

To be honest, Arya had never thought too much about it. She was just glad she had someone like him to spend her days with. 

Thinking back to it, she'd probably been a little selfish. If not naive and silly.

"Whatever happens, Arya, please make sure this trip goes in the best possible way" 

"I know" she mumbled a little bitterly. 

Sansa opened her mouth again to say something but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Arya said. 

The door opened and Gendry’s head peered in shyly. 

"My lady I didn't mean to disturb" he said as he spotted Sansa, bowing a little. 

"You didn't disturb" her sister said quickly standing up "I was just leaving in fact" 

She threw a glance in Arya's direction and arched a eyebrow knowingly. 

"Make sure you're not late" she warned her, though her voice was gentler than it was probably supposed to be. 

With one last smile at Gendry she left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Silence settled down as Gendry took Sansa’s place in the chair in front of Arya. 

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. 

"I take it you like the pin" he said after a while. 

She glanced down. If it was so clear how dear the tiny pin was to her, she had to a better job at hiding it or it would raise suspects. 

She simply smiled, sure that if she tried to speak, her voice would break. 

Gendry seemed to sense her nearing breakdown and opened his arms. 

"Hey" he called softly "Come here" 

Arya didn't need to be told twice. She crossed the room and threw herself in his lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her as close as possible to his chest, engulfing her in his embrace. 

"Are you scared?" he asked, his breath tickling the hair at the base of her neck. 

"I'm not scared of anything" she spat. 

He laughed, his whole body shaking, and she felt herself smile despite everything. 

He pulled back and looked at her softly. 

"Of course you're not" he said. 

"Maybe I am a little worried" she admitted, her voice smaller than she'd intended. 

"Nothing is going to change between us, Arya"

She didn't know if that a positive thing of not. Arya decided not to say anything. 

She reached up and pushed a few messy locks out of his eyes, letting her fingers trace his face, then his jaw. 

Gendry closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, and Arya was surprised to notice just how vulnerable he looked. 

She placed her hands on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt and feeling his fast heartbeat beneath it. 

She realized that ever since meeting him, that was the first time they'd be separated. They'd never been apart for longer than a day. 

He'd become a part of her, and sometimes it scared her just how much his presence alone kept her grounded. 

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" she whispered with a smile. 

He opened his eyes and smirked at her. 

"I'll try not to, m'lady" 

There was a moment of silence, broken only by their heavy breaths.

Without even realizing it, Arya's gaze dropped to his lips, and she found herself leaning forward. 

Gendry's hands gripped her dress tighter, his fingers dipping in the small of her back. 

She felt her cheeks suddenly go up in flames, warmth spreading all through her. 

Her heart skipped a beat when Gendry pulled her closer, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. 

He tilited his head to the side and Arya's breath caught in her throat. 

"Arya" he whispered softly, his lips just inches apart from hers. 

"Yes?"

He gulped and she closed her eyes. 

Their lips brushed and Arya felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine. 

" _My lady, it's time to go_ " 

Arya and Gendry jumped apart, startled, and he was quick enough to grab her by the elbows to prevent her from falling. 

"The carriage is ready" one of her handmaids continued from behind the door. 

"I'll be down in a minute" Arya managed to say, her voice hoarse. 

She turned to Gendry but he was glancing down, refusing to meet her eyes. 

_What had just happened?_

_Was he abot to kiss her? Had she just been dreaming?_

"Gendry, I-" 

"I'll walk you down" he said, his voice as hoarse as hers had been. 

His ears were bright red, and she could feel his hands burn through the thin silk of her dress. 

She tried to fight back the tears that were already threatening to fall.

Whatever it had been, their little moment was over, the bubble had burst, and Arya found herself gasping for breath. 

"Sure"

The walk down was awkwardly silent, but inside, every nerve in her body screamed. 

When they got to the courtyard, her family was already there waiting for her, along with her carriage and Lord Staedmon. 

He gave her a warm smile when he saw her, and Arya tried her best to smile back at him as sincerely as she could. 

Saying goodbye to her mother and brothers was the hardest since she knew she wouldn't find them upon her return. They'd be going back to Winterfell a week after, and the Seven only knew when she'd be able to see them again. 

Sansa hugged her so tight she felt the air leave her lungs. 

"Have a safe trip, little sister" she whispered in her ear, stroking her hair gently. 

Her father's goodbye was silent. He kept her close to his chest for so long it felt like an eternity. When he pulled back, he simply nodded at her, a knowing smile on his face. 

She smiled back at him, her chest heavy at the thought that she wouldn't have him by her side for more than a month, silently communicating with her like he was doing then. 

When she finally found the courage to turn to Gendry, his expression was sad, his brows furrowed together. 

When she stepped in front of him, she noticed how the usual spark in his eyes was gone. 

She could still feel the ghost of his lips against hers, and once again she felt herself blush. 

She was such a stupid little girl. 

"I'll be waiting for you, m'lady" he said simply, his tone flat "Have a safe trip" 

She knew there was no other way he could adress her in front of other highborns, but she still felt a knot in her stomach hearing his formal tone. 

Standing up, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, with not a  care about who was watching. 

Gendry hugged her back hesitantly, carefully placing his hands on her back. 

Reluctantly, she finally stepped back, letting him go. 

"I'll see you in a month" she murmured with a faint smile. 

He nodded and bowed a little, and before she could burst into tears, Arya turned her back to him, walking towards Lord Staedmon.

She took his hand and hopped inside the carriage, not looking back. 

As soon as Edwyn climbed in in front of her and tapped behind him, the carriage started to move. 

She looked out of the window and caught sight of her family smiling at her, and little Rickon starting to run after the carriage. 

The last thing she managed to see was Gendry's grim expression as he turned and went back inside the Keep, his head low. 

"We're going to travel until lunch time, my lady" Edwyn told her, snapping her out of her thoughts "So you have quite some time if you'd like to rest" 

His smile was gentle and warm, and Arya felt bad for not being able to reciprocate what seemed to be a sincere sentiment on his behalf. 

"Thank you, my lord. I'll be sleeping a little then" 

The Seven only knew she needed some sleep. 

She leaned her head on the window and watched as the city disappeared under her eyes, turning into green grass and trees. 

She gripped her pin tightly and closed her eyes, the almost kiss starting to replay over and over in her head. 

 

* * *

 

Most would have hated to Stormlands, but not Arya. 

She came to love the stormy wheather, she liked standing in the pouring rain, letting her dress and hair soak. 

Her handmaids, who had come with her, would yell at her, their eyes wide, saying that she would catch a cold. 

Broad Arch in particular was pretty nice. It had taken a while for the people there to warm up to the new northern lady who had accompanied their young lord.

She had heard the stormlanders were pretty closed off, but she knew her ways with the small folk, and northerners weren't so open themselves.

The Staedmons were kind people, she got along well with Edwyn's youngest sister in particular, who was just a year younger than her. 

She reminded her so much of Sansa when she was younger that it almost hurt sometimes. 

She always wore the dresses her mother had bought for her, hoping it would make her feel a little bit less alone in that foreign land.

She got letters from Sansa and Robb. But none from Gendry. 

She tried not to let it get to her, but every time a raven came in for her, her heart would start beating faster, hope that it would be a letter from him taking over. 

She was always disappointed. 

Edwyn was everything a young highborn lady could hope for. 

Tall, handsome, respectful, gentle. He could actually make her laugh more than she would have anticipated, and he was smart amd cunning. 

He took her hunting with him and his men, proudly showing the bow he had made for her. 

Arya had to admit she hadn't felt as free in a very long time. 

Riding freely in the woods made her nostalgic for her time in Winterfell when she would drive her mother crazy for sneaking off in town on her little pony. 

She grew closer to Edwyn, and she could tell he was probably starting to fall for her. 

She felt somehow guilty, but for how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the way she was probably supposed to. 

She laid awake at night, holding the pin close to her chest, wondering if Gendry thought of her as much as she did of him. 

She felt stupid. That moment in her room had probably meant nothing to him. 

Or maybe she'd just imagined it. 

She'd become the lovestruck idiot Sansa had once been. Arya had made fun of her for it. What a hypocrite she was. 

In her mind, she played the conversation they would have with her father upon her return a million times. 

What would he say? 

How would Gendry's parentage affect their lives? 

Lord Eddard had looked so serious that even if she tried her hardest, she couldn't imagine who his father could be. From the expression on her father's face, it had to be someone very important. 

" _-okay with you_ " 

Arya widened her eyes realizing she hadn't been paying attention to what Edwyn was telling her. 

"I'm sorry, Edwyn, I was spacing off" she said, embarrassed "What were you saying?" 

"I was thinking we could visit Storm's End one of these days" he said patiently, gripping her hand that rested on his arm "If that's okay with you" 

"I'd love it" she said promptly with a smile. 

They were taking a stroll on the beach. 

The sun was setting, and surprisingly, that day there had been no storms.

Looking ahead of her, Arya noticed a spot with rocks that extended far into the water. 

"I want to go there" she announced, kicking off her boots and letting go of his arm. 

"My lady, it isn't safe" Edwyn said, his brows furrowed. 

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared of falling off in the sea" she laughed starting to run and throwing him a playful look. 

He smirked and removed his boots as well. 

"Alright" he said, starting behind her. 

Arya ran on the rocks, feeling the water splash beneath her feet. 

When she reached the end she let out a sigh, breathing in the breeze. She reached behind her head and undid the intricate bun her hair was bind in, letting her hair loose. 

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound the seagulls made. 

"Don't you sometimes wish you were as free as those birds up there?" she asked, opening her arms. 

She heard Edwyn chuckle behind her. 

She turned to him, pushing her hair out of her eyes, giving him a faint smile. 

" _Marry me, Arya_ " he blurted out.

Arya felt like falling. 

For how she'd known he would probably ask her during the trip, it still caught her by surprise. 

"I have tried to hide my love for you for so long but I can't do it any longer" he continued "And it would be the greatest honor and pleasure if you allowed me to spend the rest of my days trying to make you as happy as you seem to be right now" 

_Oh_. If only she could tell him just how unhappy she truly felt. 

Edwyn was looking at her with such a loving expression that it almost hurt to stare back at him.

She heard her father's voice in her head. 

_Getting engaged doesn't necessarily mean getting instantly married_. 

With those words in mind, she had told herself she could accept the proposal that would surely be made. 

But now that it was actually happening, her tongue felt as if it had been tied in a knot, forbidding her to speak the words she was supposed to speak. 

"Edwyn, I-" 

"My lady!" a man yelled behind them. 

Arya almost felt glad they had been interrupted. 

They both turned towards the guard that was running in their direction.

But noticing his distressed expression, anxiety started bubbling up in her chest. 

"What is it?" she asked impatiently, her voice hoarse. 

"A raven came from the capital, my lady" the man said breathlessly "Your presence is requested as soon as possible at Court"

"Why?"

"King Robert's dead" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannd here we go, cliffhanger ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> As always, let me know what you think and make sure to leave kudos! :3


	7. S E V E N T E E N ( 2 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This is short and I apologize, but I needed to get it done and published as it also serves as a filler chapter.  
> I hope you like it ;)

"I don't understand, how can you think it is treason? He was striked by a boar"

"I saw the wound. I'm sure he was poisoned  _after_ the hunt. To make sure he couldn't recover"

Arya felt her head spin and she gripped the covers to keep herself steady. 

Beside her, Sansa’s eyes were empty and all the color had faded from her face. Her breath was heavy and Arya reached out to take her hand. Her sister barely seemed to notice. 

On the other hand, Gendry looked composed, as if he was already analyzing what that piece of information meant for the four of them. 

"What's going to happen now?" he asked. 

Her father plopped down on a chair, rubbing his temples. Those days after the King's death had seemed to age him. 

Sometimes Arya looked at him and only saw the Hand of the King, completely forgetting that Robert, for better or for worse, had been his best friend since childhood.

It was as if years down the road, she had to bear losing Gendry. The mere thought made her shiver. She couldn't imagine what her father was going through.

"I'm about to tell you something" he said, his tone solemn "Something that might change not only our fate, but that of the whole Seven Kingdoms" 

She felt Gendry's hand grip her wrist and she turned her hand to entwine her fingers with his. His warmth was reassuring. 

"I found out something. The princes and the princess... they're not Robert's kids. They're the offspring of the incestuous relationship between Cersei and Jaime Lannister" 

Arya felt as if the ground under her feet had disappeared. 

Sansa yelped and her hand went limp against Arya's.

Her father was quick enough to catch her before she could fall to the ground.

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to stay by her bedside all night until she wakes up" her father reached out to stroke her cheek "You two should try and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow morning after your training if Sansa’s feeling better" 

Arya was reluctant to leave, but she needed a bath and a good rest. 

After getting the news, she'd sprinted to the Staedmon's castle to collect the most important things and she'd rode off on her own, Edwyn screaming after her to wait until the next day. 

She'd rode for a whole day like there was no tomorrow, and when she'd gotten to the capital, she was a mess. 

Her hair was all tangled and her dress was torn, she was dirty and tired. 

"Alright" she said, giving up "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything" 

Lord Eddard smiled at her and bent down to kiss her head, then he got back in the room and locked the door behind him. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Gendry asked her softly, touching her arm hesitantly. 

"No" she said promptly, turning to him "I just need a quick bath but... will you stay with me tonight?" 

She didn't know where they stood after what had happened before she left, but she didn't feel like being alone. 

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, but then he squeezed her hand. 

"Okay"

 

* * *

 

The bath restored some of her strength. 

When she got out, she dried herself quickly, putting on a light clean vest. 

When she entered her room, Gendry was sprawled on her bed, his arms behind his head, expression lost. 

" _Hey_ " she called, standing in the doorway. 

He looked up at her and sat up. 

"Hey" he said simply. 

Slowly, she crossed the room and sat in front of him on the mattress. 

"You're finally all clean" he said looking her up and down with a faint smile "You were a mess" 

She made a face at him. 

"You would have been a mess too if you'd rode for a whole day and night on your own without ever stopping" 

His smile faltered a little and he reached up to touch a cut on her forehead. At one point she'd fainted for the lack of sleep and almost fallen off her horse. Luckily, that cut was the only thing she had gotten out of it. 

"Why didn't he come with you?" he asked, dropping his hand. 

"I rode off before he could try and stop me. None of his men were quick enough to catch up with me" she said as if it was no big deal. 

Gendry simply nodded, and she noticed how his gaze flicked to her hand. 

"You're looking for a ring" she deadpanned. 

He looked up at her, gaping.

"I-I don't -" 

"He did propose" she interrupted him "But... I didn't have the time to say anything. We were interrupted by the guard that told us about Robert" 

Arya couldn't name what crossed his face in that moment. 

It looked like relief, but she didn't want to dwell too much on it. They had bigger problems looming over them. 

"I'm not safe here" he said after what seemed like forever "Your father once told me that if the Queen ever found out the truth about me, I'd be in serious danger. Now the King's dead and she has all the power" 

She bit her lip. She knew that Cersei didn't like her family, not even Sansa, for how well she managed to hide it sometimes. 

Now that they didn't have Robert's protection and that her father had found out the truth about her, what would happen? 

"My father will find a way to fix this" 

She wasn't sure of it, and she didn't know who she was trying to reassure more, herself or Gendry. 

All she knew was that she needed to sleep. 

"My head is hurting" she whispered when he didn't say anything "I think I'm gonna sleep. Want to stay here tonight?" 

He looked uncertain and she didn't miss the way his gaze darted to her lips for a quick second. 

"Sure" 

He pulled the covers and she got under them, closing her eyes as her head hit the soft pillow. 

"Goodnight, Arya" Gendry murmured as he blew off the candle on the night table. 

Arya noticed how that night, he didn't sleep as close to her as he used to do before. 

 

* * *

 

"I don't think I have my mind set on training" 

Syrio squinted his eyes at her and smacked her leg with a wooden sword. She flinched, her limbs were still sore from her ride. 

"Training is important now. Leave your troubles behind for a while" 

"It's not something I can just _ignore_ " she snapped bitterly "Can't you just train with Gendry?" 

"Leave her be for today" Gendry said, leaving his spot by the window "She'll probably kill you if you dare cross her"

Syrio raised an eyebrow at them. 

"I understand you have big things to think about, child" he said "But you can't always let your mind be clouded by the smallest deal" 

"This is different" she mumbled under her breath "If it simply was-" 

" _Arya Stark_!" a voice echoed through the walls. 

They turned to see five Gold Cloaks approach, their hands carefully placed on the hilts of their swords. They had their helmets on, which was weird, they never wore helmets inside the Keep. 

"Your father wants to see you, come with us" the man who she recognized as Meryn Trant said. 

Gendry moved behind her, brushing her dress as he did. 

Why would her father send five guards to summon her? 

"Is my sister alright?" she asked. 

"Yes, you should-" 

"I'm curious" Syrio interrupted him, swinging his wooden sword in the air "Why would Lord Stark send Lannister soldiers to pick up his daughter?" 

Syrio was right. Her father would never ask for such a thing. 

Something was off. 

"This is none of your business, braavosi" Ser Meryn spat taking a step forward. 

Arya took a step back, bumping into Gendry who took her wrist, holding her into place. 

"My father wouldn't send you" she managed to say, her voice unstable "I'm not coming with you" 

Meryn Trant scoffed, drawing his sword. 

"Take her" 

One of the guards marched forward, but Syrio easily knocked him to the ground, sending his sword flying across the room. 

The other guards stepped back, taken aback and maybe a little scared by the swiftness of the action. 

"What are you waiting for?" Ser Meryn boomed "Take the Stark girl!" 

"Gendry, boy" Syrio said, his sword still raised against the Gold Cloaks "Take her away" 

"NO!" Arya shrieked, taking a step forward, but Gendry was quicker, trapping her in his arms. 

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to hit him, but it was all in vain. 

"Don't fight us, lad" Meryn Trant said "The Queen wants you too but she'll show mercy if you collaborate and give us the traitor's daughter" 

_The Queen wants you_.  ** _Traitor_**. 

Arya felt all the air leave he lungs. Her head started spinning. 

It had to be a dream. A very bad dream. But it couldn't be true. 

How did Cersei end up in charge? Why were those men calling her father a traitor? Where was Sansa? 

"Like hell I will" Gendry hissed between his teeth, tightening his grip around her. 

"Run!" Arya screamed "Come with us" 

"The first sword of Braavos doesn't run" Syrio said "Be safe my sweet child" 

"Please" she pleaded, still squirming in Gendry's arms. 

He turned and smiled at her. 

" _What do we say to the God of Death_?" 

Arya couldn't make out his face features, her eyes full of tears that she couldn't seem to be able to blink away. She couldn't lose him. 

" _Not today_ " she sobbed. 

He nodded and turned his back to them again, raising his sword again. 

"Go" 

Arya barely had the time to protest before Gendry picked her up and unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder, her screams muffled by his shirt. 

He started running as fast as he could and she closed her eyes, hot tears streaming down her face as she listened to Syrio yell and fight for his life. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for yet another cliffhanger, I promise this is one of the last times I do it!  
> I know there wasn't a lot of Arya x Gendry in this one, I'll fix this in the next chapter!  
> As always, let me know what you think <3


	8. S E V E N T E E N ( 3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> No explanations for now, enjoy! <3

"You need to eat"

"I said I'm not hungry" Arya hissed, annoyed, pushing her plate away "And if you tell me again, I'm going to kick you so hard where the sun doesn't shine that you'll forget your own name" 

Gendry rolled his eyes, propping one leg on the chair. 

"Remind me again who it is they call the Bull" 

Arya wasn't in the mood for jokes and she glared at him. She was tempted to throw her fork at him but she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the dining room. 

"He's right" Yoren said putting down his cup of ale "You'll starve to death if you don't eat anything" 

"Let me starve then" she spat, averting her gaze "It doesn't matter anymore" 

There was no point in fighting anymore, no point in living. 

_What was life now anyway?_

She felt like her life had ended when her father's head had rolled down the steps of Baelor a little more than a week before. 

"It does matter" Gendry told her "They still have your sister. And your mother and brothers are all still alive" 

Of course she knew the rest of her family was still alive. 

She doubted she would ever see her sister again though. Cersei would use her and still make her marry Joffrey, that was for sure. She'd be trapped in the capital for the rest of her days. She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought. 

Her mother and Robb were already fighting a war to avenge Lord Eddard. The Gods only knew if they'd be able to win it. 

Jon was up on the Wall, and it was unlikely she'd ever get to meet him again. 

Yoren had found them and promised to take them back to Winterfell before heading to the Wall with the rest of the new recruits for the Night's Watch. She'd find Bran and Rickon there, along with Maester Luwin. 

Despite this, Arya still felt a hole in her chest. 

It was always her father who had been by her side through thick and thin. He had been her rock since childhood, her shelter, the safe harbor when something in her life went wrong. 

What was she supposed to do now that he was gone? What path was she supposed to take? 

She should have died by his side, holding his hand, and saying goodbye to that horrible world alongside him. 

"I'm not eating tonight" she repeated, leaning back from the table. 

Despite the man clothes she wore and with her hair cut short, it was still very clear she was a young woman, and several heads turned in her direction as soon as she stood up. 

Biting her lip she turned, crossing the dining room with her head low. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arya tossed and turned under her covers, desperately trying to fall asleep.

She stared at the ceiling, listening to the heavy rain drops falling on the roof. She didn't dare think how the other recruits for the Night's Watch were doing out in the open. 

She shivered at the mere thought. 

Gendry had somehow managed to steal some gold from her chambers while they were escaping from the palace, but money was running out, and soon they would be joining the gang of murderers and rapers. 

Inns, warm meals and makeshift beds would be a dream of the past. 

There was a light knock on the door and she groaned, burying her face in her pillow. 

"Go away" she yelled. 

"Arya, please" Gendry said from the other side of the door. 

She didn't say anything and he took it as his cue to enter. She threw a glance in his direction as he locked the door behind him. 

He had changed into a light shirt and he was holding a bowl of hot soup. 

"I said I'm not eating tonight" she hissed as he sat down on the bed. 

He rolled his eyes, handing her bowl and spoon. 

"You know" he said "You won't be able to kill them all and put their heads on spikes if you starve to death first" 

She frowned, gaping at him "W-what?" 

He shrugged, trying to bit back a smirk. 

"I heard your kill plans while you were swinging your sword around the other day" he said, casually leaning down on the bed beside her. 

Arya felt her cheeks go up in flames. He'd probably thought she was a psychopath. 

"I didn't... I didn't mean it" she stammered, looking down. 

"Didn't you?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye "Well, that's too bad. It sounded like a pretty good plan" 

Despite everything, that made her smile for the first time in several days. 

He smiled himself and sat up again, facing her. He reached up and gently traced the deep bags under her eyes. 

"He'd want you to keep on living, you know?" he said, dropping his hand. 

"No, I don't" she said, shaking her head "He's not here to tell me himself" 

It was clear that she wouldn't touch the soup, so he took the bowl and carefully placed it on the night table. He then took her hands in his and squeezed them tight. 

"You know he would" he said softly "All he ever wanted was for you and your sister to live happily and safely. He made so many sacrifices to make sure you had the life you deserved. Don't let it go to waste. He'd want you to fight. So would Syrio. They trained you for a reason" 

Deep down, she knew he was right. Damn, he was right most of the time. 

But that didn't make the ache in her heart more bearable. 

"I feel like there's a hole in my chest" she said, her voice so low and little she barely heard it herself "And it feels as if it'll never really go away. I just wish that-" 

A violent sob interrupted her and she crouched forward, holding her face in her hands. 

Gendry's arms were instantly around her. 

He pulled her into his lap and kept her close as she cried, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He rubbed slow circles on her back, his hands warm through the thin fabric of her tunic. 

"I'll never see him again" she sobbed. 

He didn't say anything, he just held her tighter, placing a kiss on her head and starting to rock her back and forth. 

 After what could have been hours, her sobs started dying down and she pulled back a little. Gendry offered her a tissue that she used to wipe her tears and blow her nose soundly. 

"So much for being a high born lady" he joked. 

She chuckled, putting the tissue aside. 

"Thank you" she whispered. 

"And for what?" he asked, confused, pushing her messy hair out of her face. 

"For everything. For being here" 

He was all she had left. If something had happened to him, she'd be on the road on her own, surrounded by unfamiliar faces. 

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be" he said with a faint smile. 

She threw her arms around him again and pulled him close, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

"There's a storm coming" he said "Yoren said we won't be travelling tomorrow. It's too dangerous" 

She pulled back and frowned at him. 

"So we're just going to let the Gold Cloaks get closer?" 

"The Gold Cloaks care more about not ruining their precious armors than their task. They won't be travelling either" 

Arya wasn't sure it was true, but she couldn't argue with Yoren's decisions. He was the one leading the group. 

"Do you think it's safe? Travelling with the Night's Watch recruits?" 

He shrugged "It's not like we have any other option" he said simply.

She bit her lip, looking at him. 

"Well, we could run away" she said tentatively "Just you and me" 

"And be outlaws like Wenda the White Fawn?" he asked with a small smile. 

She blushed and looked down, not saying anything. 

"You always loved that song"

"It was a good song. Don't make fun of it" she mumbled, pouting.

He chuckled "I'm not. But I don't think we'd survive long on our own" 

Arya realized just how stupid her idea was. Of course they wouldn't survive long on their own. 

But she was skeptical about the idea of staying with a group of delinquents. 

_If they found out the truth about you, half of them would turn you in to the Queen for some gold. The other half would do the same, except they'd rape you first._

That was what Yoren had told her after cutting her hair and throwing some oversized man clothes at her. 

Gendry had visibly flinched at the last part, and he hadn't left her side even for a second after that. He'd even walk her in the middle of the woods when she had to pee and turn his back to her while she did it. But he never let her out of his sight. 

"You could use a good day rest" he observed "The bags under your eyes will reach the floor if you keep this up for a couple more days, you know?" 

She knew she needed to sleep. But she couldn't do it. 

"I see him every time I close my eyes" she admitted, her voice small "I see Ilyn Payne holding his head. I see Sansa’s worn out face, I see her fainting and falling off the platform... I can't sleep" 

"Would it help if I stayed with you?" 

Arya stared at him. He was looking at her softly, and she felt herself melt under his gaze. 

"If it... doesn't bother you" she whispered, uncertain. 

"Why would it bother me?" he asked, confused. 

She gulped, thinking about the night she'd gotten back to King's Landing. About how he'd seemed to keep his distance. 

"Nothing" she blurted out. 

Gendry squinted his eyes at her but he didn't push it. Instead he pushed back the sheets and pulled her under them with him, blowing the candles. 

A few pale moon rays filtered in the room through the little window, casting a game of shadows on his face. 

His hands were warm and steady on her waist, and Arya let out a relieved sigh at the familiar touch. She leaned her forehead on his and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side to place a light kiss on her cheek. 

Her skin tingled in the spot where he'd pressed his lips, and she found herself leaning forward, secretly yearning for more. 

"I'll be here if the nightmares come" he murmured in the dark "I'll wake you up if need be" 

He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes, nodding slowly. 

"Thank you" 

"Stop thanking me" he said in a low tone "Sleep now" 

Arya let herself fall asleep, lulled by his steady breaths against her hair. 

For the first time in more than a week, nightmares didn't find her in her sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Breakfast in bed? Really?" 

Gendry chuckled as he placed the tray with a cup of tea and a steaming loaf of bread in front of her, sitting on the bed. 

"I noticed your discomfort last night" he said "Thought maybe you'd like some privacy. To be away from those men's... gazes" 

Arya bit her lip. 

"Thanks for noticing" she said, taking a bite of bread. 

She ate in silence as Gendry tidied her things that she'd left all around the room the night before. 

Those last couple weeks had seemed to make him grow. When she looked at him, she saw a man grown, and not the boy who'd spar with her in the courtyard inside the Red Keep. 

"Who knows what my father had to tell us about your parentage" she blurted out after a while. 

He stopped in his tracks and sighed heavily, dropping his head. 

"Yeah" he whispered almost to himself "Who knows" 

He turned and crossed the room, plopping down on the bed with her. 

"I guess now we'll never know if-" 

He stopped and looked at her. He didn't have to finish the sentence for her to know what he was thinking about. 

They'd probably never know if his father was a noble like her or not. 

A knot formed in her stomach at the thought. They were almost back on square one. 

"We never talked about your trip" he said, probably trying to lighten the mood. 

She scoffed bitterly, putting the tray aside. 

"It was fine, I guess" she mumbled "I got to try hunting and Edwyn was... he was kind. But I doubt I'll ever see him again as it is" 

He nodded and averted his gaze. 

"Did he... steal any kisses?" 

His voice was so low she barely heard him. Arya looked at him. 

He was looking down in his lap, and she noticed how his ears were suddenly a bright shade of red. 

She bit her lip. 

"He didn't" she said, her voice a bit hoarse "I was very good at escaping... situations that could eventually lead to it" 

She saw him widen his eyes, and it looked like he was trying to bit back a smile. 

"Oh, that's good. I-I mean good for you. You didn't exactly seem- you know-" 

"Yeah, good for me" she interrupted him, her tone more bitter than she's intented it to be. 

She couldn't understand why he'd asked her. A part of her wanted to ask him about their almost kiss in her room, but she didn't want to ruin everything. 

He hadn't brought it up so he probably just wanted to forget about it. 

It pained her, but she wouldn't risk causing a drift between the two of them. 

"I suppose arranged marriages are no longer a problem" he said after a while, regaining his composure. 

She shook her head "No, I suppose not" 

He was looking at her with a weird expression that she couldn't understand. His eyes bore into hers with such an intensity that she almost felt the need to look away. 

The world liked to toy with her. 

In order to be rid of the marriage deal, she had to lose her family and home. 

She wished she could go back in time and retract all the prayers she'd made to the Old Gods, asking them to free her of an unhappy marriage. Maybe things wouldn't turn out in the same way then. 

But it was stupid to think the two things somehow had a connection. 

And it was even more stupid to think that the Gods had listened to her prayers.

Ever since that day at the Sept of Baelor, she'd stopped believing in the Gods, both Old and New. 

Syrio had been right all along, there was only one God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to write Ned's death so I decided to write the aftermath, I hope I rendered Arya's feelings well.  
> As always, let me know what you think of it ;)


	9. E I G H T E E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> This one partly takes place in Harrenhal under Roose Bolton's command like in the books.  
> In the books Arya also has a few interactions with Elmar Frey, the boy she would have had to marry under Robb's pact with the Freys, although she never finds out about it.  
> Of course they're all grown up here so their interactions are a bit different.  
> Good news, I have already written the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it this week as I'm leaving for London for a week on Sunday and I won't be able to write or post anything. Stay tuned!  
> Enjoy this chapter ❤️
> 
> E D I T : I don't get a lot of feedback anymore and I know it's probably stupid or arrogant of me but I'm considering dropping the story after the next chapter as I feel people are not really interested in it anymore. I'll post the next chapter and then decide what to do, for now, thank you to everyone who takes their time to leave little comments, they always make my day and make me want to write more 💌

"It's not so bad, actually"

"Really? We're prisoners, but  _it's not so bad_?" 

Gendry put down his hammer and looked at her, sighing. 

"We could have ended up in much worse work places, Arya. You're Lord Bolton's cupbearer, I'm working in the smithy and Hot Pie is in the kitchens doing his thing. I think we have it better than many people here in Harrenhal" 

Arya pursed her lips, munching down her piece of bread as she watched him work. 

"You should be more careful with what you call me. Try and get used to calling me Nan, you never know who might be listening" 

He barely acknowledged her as he kept working on his sword. 

He was right, she knew that, not that she would ever admit it to him. 

But she hated that they were being held captive anyway, caged in a place that had had them witness so many horrors before Lord Bolton had taken it. 

"Do you think there's any way we could escape?" she asked, kicking her feet back and forth. 

Gendry rolled his eyes and came up to where she was sitting, snatching a pair of tongs from behind her. 

He looked at her and shook his head slightly. 

"Even if we did escape, where would we go? I'd like to remind you that out there, we're still wanted fugitives" 

"Winterfell" she said promptly "Just like Yoren was planning before they killed him. My mother and Robb would gladly take you in, I bet Mother is the only person who knows about your secret as well. Father surely told her" 

He tilted his head to the side and smiled faintly at her. 

"I'd become a servant there" he observed "Shoeing your brothers' horses and such" 

"Why? Are you a free man in here?" she spat, jumping down. 

"It's different" he muttered, turning his back to her. 

"It really isn't" she insisted "And you would never be a servant under my brother, anyway. He knows that-" 

She stopped, biting her tongue before she could say anything else. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing" 

She couldn't say that he'd never become a servant because Robb knew just how much he meant to her. That her brother would never let the man she loved be some servant as if it was nothing. 

Gendry squinted his eyes at her but didn't say anything more, going back to his work. 

They were silent after that, and Arya was glad the topic wasn't brought up again. 

 

* * *

 

It was past dinner time when she found Elmar Frey crouched in a corner of the courtyard, his face grim as he clutched a letter tightly in his hands. 

"Is something the matter, my lord?" she asked as she slowly approached him. 

" _M'lord_ " he corrected her "Low born girls should say  _m'lord_ " 

Arya bit her lip. She couldn't help it. She hadn't been raised that way, and getting used to different manners was hard. 

Elmar was kind when he wanted to be, but sometimes he acted mean, trying to assert his superiority to her. 

"Forgive me, m'lord" she said sitting down beside him. 

He was skinny to be a squire, and she often wondered how he'd become Lord Bolton's squire in the first place.

"It's a letter from my father" he explained waving the envelope "He says we've been betrayed. I can no longer marry the princess I was promised to" 

Arya raised an eyebrow at him. 

_A stupid princess? That was what he was whining about?_

She didn't say that though. 

"She must be someone very special if this makes you so sad" 

"So they've told me" he said, looking down "I've never actually met her. She's been missing for quite some time" 

That sparked her curiosity. She looked down, trying to make out the words on the letter, but the handwriting was too crooked for her to understand from afar. 

She squinted her eyes and in the mess of letters she finally made out a single name.  _Stark_. 

She gulped, her heart in her throat. 

"And... why was the marriage deal called off?" she asked, trying to sound as natural as she could. 

Elmar sent her a weird look. 

"This is not a low born servant's business" he spat.

_Screw him_. She needed to know the truth.

And she just happened to know how to get it out of him. 

She'd seen the way he would look at her while she worked, how his gaze would follow her around. She hated it, but now she could use it to her advantage. 

If there was one thing she'd learned from the ladies at court in King's Landing, it was that a man could easily be manipulated if you knew which strings to pull. 

"Forgive me for being rude" she said, scooting closer to him and putting a hand on his knee "I was just curious as to who this mysterious girl could be. M'lord surely doesn't deserve to be so sad" 

Elmar drew in a sharp breath as she placed her hands on his neck, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him. 

He seemed to melt under her touch and he let the letter slip from his hands right into her lap. 

" _Arya Stark_ " he breathed "I was supposed to marry the Princess of Winterfell" 

Arya widened her eyes, drawing back a little. 

"Princess of Winterfell?" she asked, trying not to sound too surprised "Isn't Winterfell ruled by a Lord?" 

Elmar leaned forward, seeking her touch again, his eyes a little clouded. 

"Not after Robb Stark declared Northern independence" he said, his voice low. 

He put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, trying to kiss her. 

Arya yelped and wriggled free from his grasp, jumping up. 

"Forgive me, m'lord" she said, her voice hoarse "It's time for Lord Bolton's night routine, I'm afraid" 

Elmar sat up, clearly disappointed that he hadn't succeeded in his intent. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, Nan" he said with a smirk. 

Arya faked a smile and turned on her heels. 

As she started for the stairs, she took out the letter and hid it under her gown. 

Men truly could be easily manipulated. 

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when she silently tiptoed to the smithy where Gendry was sleeping in his bunk. 

She tied her hair up, the heath of the forge already overwhelming. 

It was dark, but she'd memorised where his bed was placed by heart. 

"Gendry! Wake up" she said, shaking his shoulder. 

Gendry jolted awake and the dim light coming from the only candle lit up his naked body. 

"Arya?!" he whispered, startled. 

"Gods! Why do you have to sleep  _naked_?!" she hissed, turning around and closing her eyes, feeling her cheeks go up in flames. 

"When will you learn not to disturb people while they sleep?!" she heard him mutter under his breath as he shuffled to find his clothes.

After a while he tapped her shoulder, making her turn to him. He was fully dressed now, but Arya was glad the dark hid the red on her face. 

"What did you want?" he asked impatiently, rubbing his eyes. 

"We need to talk" 

 

* * *

 

"But you don't know why the deal was made in the first place" 

"The letter doesn't say anything about that" she said, playing with the envelope "It only says that Robb broke his vow and married a certain Jeyne Westerling. Therefore Elmar cannot marry me either" 

Gendry grunted, rubbing his temples. 

"This whole arranged marriages thing is something we can never escape, uh?" 

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, confused. 

It wasn't the thing she'd thought would stuck with him. 

She had felt a little betrayed upon hearing Robb and her mother had agreed to an arranged marriage for her. But she still trusted her brother, if he'd done it, then it must have been for a higher cause. She was sure of it. 

"Nothing" he said, averting his gaze. 

She didn't buy it, but she didn't feel like pushing it either for once. 

"I don't understand, why is that letter important for us?"

"Because we know that my brother and mother aren't in Winterfell" she said, maybe a little too enthusiastically "What if they're here in the Riverlands? It would be easier for us to reach them" 

Gendry shook his head. 

"We don't know where they are exactly, Arya" he said "Escaping... it's an hazard. We don't know what's out there" 

"I know. But this could be our only shot. Do you really want to live here forever?" 

He bit his lip, reaching out to touch her hand. 

"I don't" he whispered "But like I said, it's dangerous out there... especially for a young woman"

Arya raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. 

"So you want to keep me sheltered in here for the rest of my days because of what we  _might_  find out there?" she spat. 

"That's not it. You know that" 

"I don't need you to try and protect me. I can handle myself just fine" 

"Oh, I know that very well" he chuckled softly squeezing her fingers. 

She sighed, turning her hand to entwine her fingers with his. 

"We have to try, Gendry. If there is a chance that we might finally turn our lives around we have to take it" 

He looked uncertain, his blue eyes sparking in the dark as he stared at her. 

"You're impossible" he murmured "You're the most reckless idiot I know" 

She smirked at him "I'll take that as a compliment" 

He let go of her hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Alright, m'lady" he said "You win. How do we get out of here?" 

 

* * *

 

"I still don't understand why we left Harrenhal" Hot Pie muttered "We had food there, at least" 

"Nobody forced you to come along" Gendry spat bitterly "And you can always go back, you know?" 

"They'd cut my fingers for escaping in the first place. If not worse" 

Arya closed her eyes, forcing herself not to snap. She couldn't stand their constant banter. 

"Do we at least know where we're going?" Hot Pie whined. 

She whipped her head to him, scowling. 

"If you say one more thing I'm gonna-" 

"Shh! Down!" Gendry hissed taking her by the arm and pulling her and Hot Pie behind a bush. 

"What is it?" she whispered. 

Then she heard them. At least four or five men on horseback, coming to a stop in the spot they'd been standing in just a few minutes before. 

She heard them hop down from their horses, shuffling around and drinking from their flasks. 

"My Lord" one of them said "The men are tired. Maybe we should consider... going back home" 

"Shut up, Kevan" a stern voice said. 

Arya's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice very well. 

It belonged to Edwyn. 

_What was he doing there in the Riverlands?_

She turned to see Gendry watching her, a weird expression she couldn't decipher on his face. He was pale, his brows furrowed together. 

"It's been months, my Lord" the man named Kevan continued "Nobody's heard of your Lady Arya since her Father was beheaded. She's probably de-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Edwyn hissed with a ferocity she'd never heard in his voice "We'll keep looking for my lady as long as we don't get certain news on her status. Do you understand?" 

Arya felt her eyes sting. 

She'd often wondered what had become of him after Joffrey had been crowned. And he'd been looking for her ever since. 

His love confession had been true then. She felt a swell of affection for that man who had been nothing but kind and sweet with her. 

She hadn't realized she had been gripping Gendry's hand until he let go of her fingers, clutching his hands in his lap. 

"This spot doesn't look too good to camp" Edwyn declared "Let's keep going for a bit" 

She listened to the men hop back on their horses and walk away. 

Just before they could disappear in the trees Arya leaned away from her hiding spot and threw a quick look in Edwyn's direction. 

He looked worn out and grim. She felt bad for being partly responsible. 

 

* * *

 

"You guys really are no fun tonight" Hot Pie complained as he took the last bite of his rabbit's leg "You haven't said a word since those knights left" 

Gendry threw him a death stare. 

"Go find a better group to hang out with if we're not fun enough for you" he snapped. 

Arya wanted to slap him. He'd been rude and cold all evening.

"Just a rough day" she told Hot Pie, trying to heave the tension and glaring at Gendry "I'm sure Gendry will be  _more fun_  after a good sleep" 

Hot Pie squinted his eyes as he looked back and forth between the two of them. 

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep a bit. Wake me up when it's my time to keep watch" 

Arya nodded at him and he crouched beside the fire where he fell asleep almost instantly. She wished she could sleep with no care in the world like he did. 

Gendry stood up and started collecting wood pieces to throw in the flames, his expression hard, his lips pressed in a thin line. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you?" she hissed when she was sure Hot Pie was completely asleep. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he muttered "Nothing is wrong with me" 

She stood and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn to her. 

"Stop with this bullshit and spit it out. I know when there's something off with you" 

He looked at her and sighed, his shoulders suddenly dropping. 

"He really does love you" he whispered. 

"What?" she asked, blinking. 

"Edwyn... he's been looking for you for all this time" 

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. 

"Anybody would" she murmured "You would too, wouldn't you?" 

"Of course I would" he muttered, letting himself fall to the ground "I'd never stop looking for you if you went missing" 

She sat down beside him, keeping her distance from him. 

"Then why does that bother you?" 

He didn't say anything for a while, he just kept throwing little branches in the flames, his expression distant. 

"If you were married to him none of this would have happened" he said, gesturing all around them "You wouldn't be forced to be on the run, hiding your identity, worrying that

somebody could catch you and kill you just to get a reward from the Queen. He'd be able to keep you safe like _I_ can't" 

Arya shook her head. No matter the circumstances, the whole deal with Edwyn still got to him. 

"Maybe you should have come out of that bush and let him take you with him" he continued. 

She made a face at him. 

"Would you want me to leave?" she asked, almost hurt. 

"I'd never want you to leave. But... you would have been safer with him" 

"I told you I don't need anyone to protect me" she spat. 

"Nobody is questioning your ability to handle yourself, Arya" he snapped "But at least you wouldn't risk getting killed every two hours" 

Arya scooted closer to him and put a hand on his knee. When he looked up at her, his eyes were sad and tired. 

"Listen, I would rather face insecurity and danger with  _you_ than being sheltered in a castle with him" she said, letting her hand slip up to take his hand. 

"Arya, really-" 

"I'm serious" she interrupted, putting a hand on his mouth to shut him up "The weeks after my father was... I would have felt alone if I'd been with him. What I needed then was to be _with you_. To have my best friend hold me at night as I cried. And I need my best friend now as well. Not someone who I never... who never meant anything to me" 

His expression softened then and he reached up to brush her hair. 

Arya leaned in his touch, letting her hands rest on his chest, feeling his quick heartbeat. 

"I don't want to hear this argument ever again" she said sternly. 

He chuckled, nodding faintly. 

"As you wish, m'lady" 

She smiled and just then she noticed how close they were. 

Gendry's gaze dropped to her lips and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

Slowly, she leaned forward, and he did the same, his arms coming to wrap around her waist. 

"Gendry, I-" 

" _Oh! I burned the bread!_ " yelled Hot Pie sitting up, wide awake. 

Arya and Gendry yelped, jumping apart. 

She could already feel her cheeks burn, her legs shaking. 

"It was just a dream" Gendry muttered, his voice hoarse "Go back to sleep" 

Hot Pie rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep, mumbling something about burnt pies.

After a moment of silence, Gendry turned to her, his brows furrowed. 

"You should get some sleep" he said "I'm gonna keep watch for a while" 

There they were again. Arya felt like being thrown back to the day she'd left for the Stormlands, after that almost kiss. 

She couldn't make out what was going through his mind, and it bothered her like nothing else. 

He was putting up a wall between the two of them once again, and she didn't know how to break through it. 

So once again, she settled for silence. 

Once again she had to bit back the words she so desperately wanted to say, to try and still her heart that was beating like crazy in her chest. 

"Alright" she said, her voice small "Goodnight" 

"Goodnight, Arya" he responded, his voice a mere whisper. 

She took her place by the fire and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. 

_I am a wolf, I won't cry._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry sleeping naked and Arya waking him up in the dead of night is canon in the books and I think that's beautiful.  
> Things are getting serious in the next chapter sooo stay tuned ;)  
> As always, leave a little comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter!  
> Love you all xoxo


	10. E I G H T E E N ( 2 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G : CHANGE OF RATING!!!  
> I said things would get serious in this chapter and many of you thought about the Red Wedding but for now it is something much more pleasant 😏  
> I didn't go into detail because I just can't write smut, so this chapter literally took me two weeks to write, I hope it will be worth it though.  
> This takes place at Acorn Hall, probably the most famous Gendrya passage in the books which I, of course, decided to rewrite under a less innocent light.  
> [ For those who haven't read the books: Gendry and Arya are now with the Brotherhood and they stop at Acorn Hall where Lady Ravella Smallwood lives. Harwin is part of the Brotherhood, but back in the day he was one of Ned's guards in Winterfell, so he knew Arya since she was a kid. ]  
> After a long wait, here they are, enjoy! ❤
> 
> N O T E : thank you to everyone who took their time to leave a comment and told me to keep writing this story, I'm leaving for a week for London, hopefully I can find the desire and inspiration to keep it up and I'll write the next chapter right after. I seriously love you all guys, thank you!!

"Nice place to brood. Though a bit dark maybe" 

 

Arya turned to see Gendry approach her, a faint smile on his face. 

"Did it bother you? What they said about your mother?" 

He sat down beside her, poking her side. She drew back, suddenly stiff. 

"My mother would never free the Kingslayer" she spat bitterly "She would never let go of the man whose family conspired against my father. And it was Robb who captured him in the first place. She'd  _never_ betray him" 

Gendry nodded, looking down. 

"I wouldn't think too much about it" he said, his voice low "It's just gossip. No reliable source said it was indeed your mother who did it" 

He didn't sound completely sure, but she decided to ignore that, keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her. 

"Hey" he said when she didn't speak "Lady Smallwood told me there's a smithy. Want to come with me and have a look?" 

She shrugged, her mind still elsewhere. 

"I don't really have anything better to do since they kicked me out" she said, trying not to sound too petty. 

They walked in silence, and she noticed how Gendry occasionally looked at her from the corner of her eye, probably expecting her to snap. 

When they got to the smithy, he started acting like a kid in a toy shop. It had been more than a year since he'd forged anything, and she knew he missed working on the metals. 

She sat down on an anvil and watched as he played with tongs and hammers, working on whatever piece he could find. Lady Smallwood had told him nobody had used it in a long time and that he was free to do as he pleased. 

Arya fidgeted with the hem of her dress, hating every inch of it. 

Lady Smallwood had been kind enough to give it to her, but she was no longer used to wearing a gown. The material was too heavy for her, and all she wanted was to be back in her usual man's clothes. 

"Too bad nobody uses it anymore" Gendry said, snapping her out of her thoughts "This is a really good forge" 

She smiled faintly as she watched him play with a pair of tongs. 

"You miss making swords" she said, swinging her feet back and forth. 

"Yeah" he nodded, dropping his gaze "But I miss almost everything about my old life" 

"You could make swords again" she said, ignoring the last part "When we get to Riverrun. I'm sure Robb could use a good blacksmith like you" 

"Riverrun" he whispered almost to himself "It's not the first time you mention it" 

She bit her lip. She knew what he was thinking about. 

He was convinced he'd become a high lord’s servant again. But Robb was her brother, and he knew just how much Gendry meant to her. 

It would be different. But she didn't say anything. 

Even after so much time, it was still a sore subject for them. 

"What's up with the dress anyway?" he asked, looking her up and down, eyebrow raised and a playful smirk plastered on his face. 

She rolled her eyes at him.  

"Lady Smallwood made me wear it"

"It's not too bad" he said taking a few steps towards her "You look like a proper young lady once again" 

"I look like an oak tree, with all these stupid acorns" she muttered. 

"Nice though. A nice oak tree" he bent down and sniffed at her "You also finally smell nice for a change. It's been so long" 

She glared at him and pushed him away. 

"Stop it!" she protested, annoyed. 

Seeing that it bothered her, he leaned close again, laughing under his breath when she squirmed and slapped his arm. 

She shoved him against the anvil and started to run away but he was quick and gripped her wrist, pulling her close again. She put a foot between his legs and tripped him but he yanked her down with him. 

He chuckled and Arya groaned, trying to push him away. 

She felt her gown rip as they rolled on the floor of the smithy, and she could almost see Lady Ravella's disappointed face upon seeing it. 

Gendry might have been stronger but she'd always been quicker than him, and every time he managed to hold her still she wriggled free from his grasp.

Until exhausted and out of breath, she gave in, sighing in defeat. 

He took her wrists and pinned her hands above her head, smirking down at her. 

"I win" he said triumphantly. 

"Only because I let you" she said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

When she noticed how close he was, Arya's breath caught in her throat. Glancing down, she noticed just how torn her dress was and she made a face. 

"I bet I don't look so _nice_ now" she whispered, her face just inches apart from his. 

"Still pretty nice to me" he murmured. 

He let go of her wrist to brush a few messy locks of hair out of her eyes, letting his finger trace the side of her face. Despite the warm weather, Arya felt a shiver run down her spine. 

She could feel his breath on her skin and her mouth went dry. 

"Gendry" she whispered, feeling her chest heavy. 

When he looked at her, his pupils were dilated, erasing all the blue in his eyes.

Slowly, he leaned down until their lips almost touched and Arya's hands instinctively came up to his hips, gripping the fabric of his tunic tightly. 

She tilted her head up and their lips met halfway.

Gendry pulled her closer, tangling his fingers in her hair and she sighed in his mouth. 

She didn't know how they'd come to this, all she knew was that her teenage secret dream was coming true. 

Sleepless nights spent tossing and turning under her sheets, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Thinking of how different things could be if he'd been a noble like her. Crying at the thought of having to marry some high lord she didn't love. Endless talks with Sansa about her feelings. 

And there he was, biting her lower lip and slipping his tongue in her mouth. 

Arya had never kissed anyone, but by the way he held her close and kept deepening the kiss, it was clear she was doing something right. 

With a boost of courage she placed her hands on his chest and slowly slipped her fingers beneath his shirt, tracing his muscles. 

Gendry pulled back a bit and leaned his forehead against hers, drawing in a sharp breath. 

"Gods, Arya" he murmured. 

The way he whispered her name sent shivers down her spine and she pulled him closer. 

He tilted his head to the side and started kissing her jaw and Arya let her head fall back, squeezing her eyes shut. 

He gripped her hips and anchored her legs behind his back, and as he did so, she felt something hard between her legs. 

Realizing what it was she blushed. She had heard so many ladies at court talking about their first intimate moments with their husbands, but actually finding herself in that situation was a whole other thing. 

Gendry bucked his hips forward and she let out a strangled sound, her hands coming to wrap around his shoulders. 

She found herself arching her back, pulling him as close as possible. She traced a path of kisses on his neck and he shuddered, his breath becoming more labored. 

And just as it started, it was over. 

The tongs he'd been playing with before fell to the ground with a loud clank and Arya and Gendry jumped apart, startled. 

When he looked down at her, his eyes were clouded, lips swollen and hair all messy from her running her fingers through it. 

He glanced down and widened his eyes, seemingly realizing just then how he'd been lying on top of her. 

He quickly got up, his ears redder than she'd ever seen them. 

"I-I think we should get back" he said, holding out a hand but refusing to look at her. 

" _What_?" she asked, absentmindedly touching her swollen lower lip. 

He noticed her gesture and blushed. 

"I'm sure they are done talking about your mother" 

Reality came crashing down on her and she remembered why they'd come there in the first place. Suddenly, she was the runaway high born lady again and he was just... her friend. 

_Only it wasn't truly the same anymore_. 

"Gendry, I-" she started, but he shook his head, cutting her off. 

She drew in a sharp breath, trying to fight back the tears that were already pooling in her eyes. 

They walked back in awkward silence, Gendry visibly keeping his distance from her. 

_What had just happened? Had it been a dream?_

Surely not, for Arya could still feel his lips on her neck, his hands on her hips, his heavy breaths against her hair. 

When they got to the great hall, Harwin, Lady Smallwood and the others had switched the topic of their conversation. They were talking about the old days, reminiscing the years of Robert's rebellion and the reign of terror of the Mad King. 

Tom was singing, tapping his foot to the ground to keep the rhythm. 

 

_My featherbed is deep and soft,_

_and there I'll lay you down,_

_I'll dress you all in yellow silk,_

_and on your head a crown._

_For you shall be my lady love,_

_And I shall be your lord._

_I'll always keep you warm and safe,_

_and guard you with my sword._

 

Harwin sent them a quick look and burst out laughing, putting his cup down to avoid spilling his wine. Anguy just smiled faintly, shaking his head. 

"Are we really sure this one is a highborn lady?" he asked, pointing his finger in her direction. 

Lem, on the other hand, strolled forward and gave Gendry a clout alongside the head. 

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" he said, brows furrowed "She's a girl, and much younger than you. If you want to fight with someone, fight with me! Keep your hands off of her, you understand?" 

Gendry widened his eyes, color quickly rising to his cheeks. 

"N-no" he stammered "I wasn't- we were just-" 

_Stupid. Idiot._

"I started it" butted in Arya "Gendry was just talking and I- I may have provoked him" 

She could feel his gaze on her, but she forced herself to keep her eyes on the others. 

Harwin chuckled. 

"Leave the poor boy alone, Lem" he said "I have no doubt it was indeed Arya who started it. She was pretty much the same back in Winterfell" 

Tom winked at her as he sang the rest of the song. 

 

_And how she smiled and how she laughed,_

_the maiden of the tree._

_She spun away and said to him,_

_no featherbed for me._

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,_

_and bind my haie with grass._

_But you can be my forest love,_

_and me your forest lass._

 

For some weird reason, Arya found herself blushing. 

Lady Smallwood came up to her and gently touched the mop of hair on her head. 

"I have no gown of golden leaves" she said softly "But I'm sure I can find you something else to wear" 

"I'm so sorry, my lady" said Arya, feeling guilty "It was such a pretty dress and I ruined it" 

"It doesn't matter, my sweet girl. It can be mended, just like anything else" 

_Not really everything, Arya thought._

"Come" she said, taking her arm "I'll find you something more comfortable" 

She turned to find Gendry staring at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. 

She pursed her lips and turned on her heels, following Lady Smallwood out of the hall. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

About an hour later, Arya was sprawled on her bed, her hair still a bit wet from the bath Lady Ravella had made her take.

She'd handed her a light blue night gown, and Arya had happily slipped into it, watching as the woman took the torn dress along with her corset with her. 

She tossed and turned under the soft covers, desperately trying to fall asleep. It was all in vain. 

She touched her lips, still feeling the ghost of Gendry's mouth on hers. 

She remembered what her Father had once told Sansa while trying to talk her out of the marriage with Joffrey. 

_When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who's brave and gentle and strong._

Arya had been young then, but those words had stuck with her. To her, Gendry embodied all those qualities her father would have wanted to find in her daughters' husbands. 

He always treated her with respect, but at the same time he joked with her, challenged her. He always tried to protect her and keep her safe, but never belittled her strength. 

But for how hard she may have wanted it, she'd never thought he'd be able to look at her and see more than an annoying little sister. 

And yet he'd kissed her like that. 

A weird warmth spread all through her and she hid her face in her pillow, grunting loudly.

She wanted to scream in frustration but she didn't want to wake anyone up. 

For how hard she tried to understand his actions, she couldn't come to a logical conclusion. 

He'd seemed embarrassed and eager to get back to the others, but his hands and mouth had undoubtedly showed he wanted her. 

Sighing heavily Arya sat up, throwing her covers to the side and, barefoot, she stormed out. 

The alleys were colder than she'd expected, and she shivered in her light tunic, her feet already freezing against the stone pavement. 

When she got to Gendry's room she impatiently banged her fist on the wooden door. 

He came to open almost instantly and he blinked in surprise when he saw her. 

"Arya? What are you doing here? Aren't you freezing dressed like that?" 

" _What was that_?" she demanded. 

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

She squinted her eyes and pushed past him, making her way into the room. 

She heard Gendry sigh in defeat as he closed the door behind him and turned to her. 

"What do you want, Arya?" 

"What was that earlier?" she repeated. 

"I thought it was pretty obvious" he said bitterly, averting his gaze.

"I want an explanation" she deadpanned, crossing her arms in front of her. 

"There is nothing to explain" he spat "It was a mistake, that's all. It won't happen again" 

Arya felt like being punched in the chest. 

" _That's all_?" she hissed "Do you really think this covers it?" 

"I don't know what else to tell you, Arya. It truly was a mistake" 

"You're a liar" 

He blinked up at her, slumping his shoulders in defeat. 

"I'm sorry. I did it because I felt like it but it was inappropriate"

Arya took a few steps forward until she was standing right in front of him. 

"Do you regret it?" she asked, trying not to sound as unsure as she felt. 

"Arya, I-" 

"Tell me it didn't mean anything to you. If you can sincerely say it didn't mean absolutely anything to you, I'll let it go" 

He bit his lip and, slowly, he raised a hand to her face. 

"Of course it meant something" he whispered "But that doesn't mean it wasn't wrong" 

"Screw you!" she exclaimed, slapping his hand away "Is it because of my status? Are you back on this bullshit again?" 

"It's not something I can just  _ignore_ " he muttered darkly. 

"My father was executed as a traitor! My whole family is doomed and you worry about  _this_?" 

He shook his head, looking away, and Arya grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. 

"Why did you do it, Gendry?" 

"Arya, please just forget-" 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you!" 

Arya drew her hand back, stumbling away from him. Her legs started to shake and she felt all the air leave her lungs. 

"I've been in love with you for so long I can hardly remember" he said, his voice faint "And I hated myself for it, your father had been so kind to take me in and I repaid him by falling for his daughter. I hated every time there was talk of an engagement. The year with Lord Staedmon around was probably the worst of my life. I wished I could be in his place, I wished I could act on my feelings but I never could, be it for your status or for your young age. I hated that, for how ardently I wanted to, I could never be enough for you"

It was too much in too little time to take in. Arya felt like fainting. 

For a moment, silence fell between the two of them, a silence broken only by Gendry's heavy breath as he collected himself. 

"Say, something" he pleaded, taking a step forward and touching her hand tentatively. 

She looked up at him, biting her lip. 

"You've always been more than enough for me" she whispered. 

To her surprise, he chuckled softly, taking her face in his hands. 

"I love you too" she murmured "I've loved you ever since before I could understand what love was" 

Gendry didn't waste time, pulling her closer and kissing her fiercely. Arya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, gripping his shoulders. 

He walked forward with her in his arms until they hit the bed, falling backwards onto it, laughing as they broke apart. 

"I've been dreaming of this for so long" she whispered against his lips, playing with his hair.

"Are you getting all sappy on me, m'lady?" he chuckled. 

She glared at him, slapping his arm. He just laughed and bent down, capturing her lips again. 

Maybe she  _was_  becoming a little sappy. Sansa would have rolled her eyes, reminding her how she'd used to make fun of her for that exact reason. 

Gendry kissed her with an unexpected softness, his fingers light as feathers as he slipped his hands under her night gown. 

When he hesitantly touched her breasts she snapped her eyes open, a surprised sigh slipping out of her mouth. 

He looked up at her, biting his lip. 

"Is this okay?" he asked. 

She smiled shyly and nodded "Yeah, I just... wasn't expecting it" 

He smiled at her and slowly, he started untying the laces of her night gown. When he slipped it off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her underwear, she shivered, instinctively covering her chest with her hands. 

Gendry frowned, bending down to kiss the corner of her mouth. 

"What is it?" he whispered. 

She blushed. Despite their heated kisses, lying completely bare in front of him was a whole other thing, and Arya had always been a little too self conscious about her appearance. 

She'd always known men would never find her attractive like her sister. 

"I already told you long ago that even in a room full of Sansas and Myrcellas I would pick you. Don't hide" 

His voice was soft, and he gently took her hands away from her chest, looking at her with an intensity that she'd never seen on his face. 

"Gods, you're beautiful" he whispered, and leaned down to kiss her breasts. 

Arya shut her eyes, a low moan escaping her mouth as she arched her back, his arms wrapping tightly around her. 

Her head started spinning. It was all too good to be true, she was afraid the spell would break in an instant. 

Gendry pulled away and looked at her as his hand made its way under her underwear, looking for her approval. 

She simply bit her lip and nodded, her cheeks in flames as she gripped the covers. 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and, keeping his lips against her hair, he let one finger slip inside of her. 

Arya moaned, letting her head fall back on the mattress. Her hands quickly came up to his tunic, pushing it off of him. 

She hadn't realized how broad they'd gotten over the years until she found herself holding onto his bare shoulders. 

She kept her eyes shut as Gendry trailed a path of kisses on her neck. 

She felt him harden against her and she blushed. 

Biting her lip, she let her hands slip down and she started working on the laces of his pants, but Gendry suddenly stopped her. 

"Arya, no" he breathed, holding her hand in place, staring at her. 

"What? Why?" she asked, confused, her mind still a bit hazy from his finger in her underwear. 

He shook his head and looked down, taking his hands back and placing them on her sides, his ears bright red. 

"Kissing and... that... it's different from-" 

"Having sex?" she interrupted him, raising an eyebrow "I know that pretty well" 

He rolled his eyes at her, pursing his lips. 

"This is something important, Arya. We know nothing about our future. It's just us for now but one day... one day we might get back to our old life and... no one would take you as their wife if you have sex out of marriage now. With a low born bastard even"

She widened her eyes. 

"I thought I made it pretty obvious that I don't want to marry anyone if-" she stopped and he frowned at her. 

"I don't care about the world out there" she whispered pulling his face close "I want this _with you_ "

She placed her hands on the small of his back and pulled him down by his hips, arching her back. 

Gendry groaned and let his head fall in the crook of her neck, swearing under his breath.

"Tell me you don't want this" she murmured, suddenly feeling sure of herself and of the effect she had on him. 

"Seven Hells, Arya, yes" he said breathlessly "I want you" 

A wave of heat rushed through her, and with slow movements she undid the laces of his pants, pushing them away along with his underwear. 

She drew in a sharp breath and looked up at him. 

Gendry was watching her in the way probably most girls her age wanted to be looked at, eyes full of love. Arya thought she'd never loved him more than in that exact moment. 

He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, kissing her softly and slowly on the mouth. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"I've never been more sure about something" she managed to say, her voice hoarse. 

He nodded and bucked his hips forward. 

"Just promise to tell me if it hurts" he whispered. 

Arya nodded, biting her lip. 

Gendry wrapped his arms around her and she clinged to his shoulders, closing her eyes in pure bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think, ESPECIALLY for this chapter as I am super unsure about it !  
> Love you all xoxo


	11. E I G H T E E N ( 3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> In the end, I decided to keep this story up. Your comments on the latest chapter were overwhelming and I can't find the right words to express how happy you all made me.  
> I had no internet connection until a couple days ago so I couldn't post anything, but the good news is that I have a good part of the next chapter already written!  
> Very short update, sorry, but I hope you will all enjoy it anyway! This chapter covers the scene at the Peach from the books and I basically copied Bella's dialogues from there, if anyone hasn't read them feel free to ask anything!  
> Love you all and thank you so so so much again! <3

"I'll need to find some moon tea if this is gonna happen again."

Gendry raised an eyebrow at her, trying to bit back a smirk. 

"Why do you think this is gonna happen again?" he asked. "I never said I enjoyed it to the point of doing it again." 

Arya grinned, hooking her leg with his and running her fingers up and down his chest. 

"I don't know," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his neck. "It seemed like you were enjoying it a lot back there." 

He laughed loudly as he pulled her close, drawing slow circles on her naked back. Arya shivered at his feather like touch. 

"I  _was_ enjoying it." he said with a deep voice, a grin on his lips. 

She smiled, placing her head on his chest and listening to his steady heart beat. 

His fingers ghosted against the skin on her inner thighs, his touch unexpectedly delicate for someone who had been a smith since he was old enough to hold a hammer. 

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. 

Arya did feel sore. But she'd known it would be that way since it was her first time. 

She shrugged, drawing closer to him and nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck. 

"Just a bit sore, but it was inevitable."

He bit his lip, nodding to himself, and she took his face in her hands, pulling him down to her. 

"Hey." she called out to him. "Last night was probably the best night of my life. And the happiest I have been in a very long time." 

He smirked a bit. 

"Was I  _that_ good?" 

Arya chuckled and pinched his cheek. 

"I'm serious." she said. 

"I know." he whispered covering her hands with his larger ones. "And it's the happiest I have been in a very long time as well."

"Now you're supposed to say it was the best night of your life as well." she said. 

Gendry chuckled, kissing her soundly on the lips. 

"That goes without saying." 

Arya smiled to herself. 

It really had been the best night of her life. Not even in her wildest dreams she would have been able to imagine her first time to actually be with Gendry. 

Despite it being his first time as well, he had seemed more confident and expert than her. 

His hands had moved carefully and softly on her. He had been gentle, his voice reassuring as he whispered sweet things in her ear. 

The way he'd breathed out her name was a sound Arya wanted to engrave in her mind for the rest of her days. 

It all had been the way it was always supposed to be. 

Not Arya and Edwyn. Not Arya and some random high lord. 

It had been them and only them. Arya and Gendry. 

"I love you." she murmured. 

She let her fingers tangle in his hair, drinking in the picture of him bathed in the dim morning light that filtered through the half open curtains. 

He leaned into her touch, letting out a sound that almost resembled a cat's purr. 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that." 

She could already hear the rooster singing in the distance, which meant the outlaws would be awake at any given moment. 

"I should get back to my room before anyone sees me sneaking out of yours." she said standing up, earning a grunt from Gendry. 

She shivered as soon as the covers slid down her naked body, and she quickly padded across the room where her night gown had been thrown a few hours before. 

"You're beautiful." she heard him say, and she threw him an impish smile across her shoulder. 

"I believe you've already said that." 

He shrugged, staring her up and down shamelessly. Despite everything, she still found herself blushing under his cheeky gaze.

"I'll see you at breakfast?" she asked tentatively as she slid the vest over her head. 

He jumped up from the bed and she bit her lip when the covers slid down revealing his lack of underwear. 

" _Shy?_ " he asked as he approached her with a grin. 

She shook her head, hoping her cheeks didn't look as red as they felt. 

She stood on her tiptoes until her lips almost touched his. 

"I'll see you in a bit then?" she asked. 

Gendry closed his eyes and leaned in, trying to catch her lips, but she pushed him away and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

"Aw, come on!" she heard him mutter. 

She put a hand on her mouth trying to muffle her giggles and ran down the empty alleys. 

 

* * *

 

"You two seem to be in an awfully good mood given that we've told you we are gonna ride for more than a day." Harwin said grumpily as he ate his breakfast. 

Arya widened her eyes, trying not to look as happy as she felt. 

"My beds were comfortable enough then?" Lady Smallwood asked with an innocent smile. Arya almost felt bad for lying. 

"They were, indeed." Gendry said with a bright smile, though his eyes hid a mischievous glint that the older lady seemed to miss.

What Arya didn't miss though, was the suspicious glance Lem threw in Gendry's direction. His gaze darted between him and Arya for a quick second, and then he was back to playing with his breakfast. 

She couldn't understand what it meant, so she simply decided to let it go and get back to her cake. 

 

* * *

 

Arya hadn't known what to make of Tansy and the way she chatted amicably with the outlaws. 

But the moment the woman pointed her finger at her and squinted her eyes, she felt like wanting to sink in the ground and disappear. 

"Since when do you travel with  _ladies_?" she asked, then took a step forward and examined the torn clothes Lady Smallwood had given her. "This one needs a good bath." 

She gestured behind her and two girls appeared. Arya groaned, widening her eyes. 

Harwin laughed and she threw a pleading look in Gendry's direction. He just chuckled, shrugging helplessly, and she glared at him as the two girls dragged her upstairs. 

They washed her so hard she felt like her skin would fall off her body, and then dressed her up in a pale blue dress. Her hair was still short, but one of the girls combed it for so long it ended up resting on her shoulders. 

Gendry tried to hide a smirk when she slid on the bench next to him in the main hall. He was wearing new clothes as well and he smelled nice. 

Arya wondered if some girl had washed him just like they had done with her. She didn't ask though. 

"Nice dress." he said with an eyebrow raised. "A bit revealing maybe, but it's not like I'm complaining." 

She widened her eyes glancing down. Indeed the dress was slightly transparent, and her chest wasn't fully covered. 

She blushed, crossing her arms in front of her, making Gendry laugh. He leaned down until his lips barely touched her ear. 

"You look beautiful." he said lowly, sending shivers down her spine. 

She drew back a little and looked around her. 

Girls in light dresses like hers danced around the tables with mugs of ale, flirting with the men and sitting in their laps. Only then Arya realized she was the only female customer. 

"This is a brothel." she whispered, almost to herself. 

Gendry blushed visibly, looking down. 

"Not exactly a place for a highborn lady, huh?" he muttered. 

Arya was about to snap something back when a girl sat down next to him, throwing her long black hair over her shoulder. 

"Who's a highborn lady? This skinny girl here?" she asked curiously. She looked at Arya and chuckled to herself. "I'm the late King's daughter myself." 

Gendry made a confused face upon noticing her proximity. Arya glared at her, knowing she was being mocked. 

"You are not." she deadpanned. 

"Well, I might be." she said shrugging. As she did so, her gown slipped off one shoulder. "They say King Robert fucked my mother when he hid here, back before the battle. Not that he didn't have all the other girls too, but Leslyn says he liked my ma the most."

The girl did have jet black hair like Robert. But so did Gendry and many other people in the world. Arya rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her. 

"I'm named Bella." she said turning her attention to Gendry when neither of them answered. "For the battle, you know? What if I rang  _your_ bells? Would you like that?" 

Arya almost chocked on her ale, and she whipped her head to the side, watching as Bella put a hand on Gendry's knee. 

"No." he said grumpily, though his ears were bright red. 

"Oh, come on, I bet you do." she said, running a hand up and down his arm. It took all of Arya's self control not to reach forward and slap her hand away. "I cost nothing for friends of Thoros of Myr."

"I said,  _no_." Gendry muttered rising abruptly from the bench and taking his mug of ale. He barely looked at her as he stormed out of the room. 

"Doesn't he like girls?" Bella asked turning to Arya. 

_Oh, believe me, he does_. 

"Maybe you're just not his type." she snapped bitterly. She wanted to bite her tongue as soon as the words rolled out of her mouth. 

Bella was simply working, doing her job and trying to seduce who was probably the youngest and most attractive man in the room. 

She didn't seem to notice Arya's stiff response though. She simply shrugged, adjusting her gown and slipping away silently. After barely five minutes, she was already sitting in another man's lap. 

She sipped her ale silently, watching all around her as the outlaws entertained themselves with the girls. Tom was singing, but Harwin and Lem were talking with Tansy by the window. 

The topic was once again Lady Catelyn and how she'd supposedly freed the Kingslayer, and Arya cupped her ears, her eyes already stinging from the tears she couldn't let fall. 

Gendry hadn't come back yet, and there was no trace of him anywhere. She felt alone and sad. 

An old man slid on the bench next to her and smiled at her in a way that made her skin crawl. 

"Well, aren't you a pretty little peach." he said looking her up and down. "Tell me, what is your name?" 

Arya felt all the air leave her lungs. What was she supposed to say? 

"Leave her be." Gendry's deep voice said from behind them. His hand came to rest on the man's shoulder and he squeezed almost menacingly. "The girl's with me, tonight." 

Arya's cheeks grew hotter all of a sudden at the implication of his excuse. 

The man turned, a protest already forming on his lips, but he stopped upon seeing Gendry's height and big arms. 

"If she's with you then why was she all alone, in here?" he asked. 

Gendry glared at him, holding up a cup and pushing him to the side. 

"I was just refilling my lady's cup." he explained sitting down between them. 

He put the cup down and with a quick movement he took Arya in his arms and placed her easily in his lap. 

"Go along with it." he whispered gripping her hips. 

She nodded biting her lip, and slowly snaked an arm around his shoulders. 

"Thank you for the ale." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder as nonchalantly as she could. 

"Make sure to leave a couple hours spare for me as well tonight." the man said, and Arya felt a shiver run down her spine. 

Gendry tightened his grip on her, his fingers dipping in the small of her back. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to find another girl, sir." he said with a fake smile. "I've paid this one for the whole night." 

The man muttered something she couldn't understand and turned his back to them, storming off. Gendry loosened his grip and Arya relaxed in his arm. 

"So, I take it I'm a prostitute tonight?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

He smiled faintly at her. 

"I'm sorry." he said. "I couldn't find a better way to get him away from you." 

She chuckled, shaking her head. 

"It was pretty brilliant. Thank you." 

Gendry looked down and just then she noticed how her gown had slipped up when he'd taken her in his arm. 

Slowly, he slipped his fingers under the thin fabric and Arya drew in a sharp breath, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. 

"How about we leave this nasty place, m'lady?" he whispered in her ear. "I believe the outlaws will be occupied for quite some time." 

She looked behind her and indeed found all the members of the Brotherhood distracted by different girls. They wouldn't notice them sneaking out. 

"And why not?" 

Gendry hopped on his feet and took her hand, dragging her up the stairs as she giggled uncontrollably. 

The room Tansy had spared for the outlaws was big, and the bed occupied most of it. Arya could only imagine what such a bed could serve for, but she didn't comment on it. 

She shut the door behind her and turned to Gendry who was already plopping on the mattress. 

She threw herself on top of him, laughing, and he grunted in pain. 

"Gods, Arya, so much for being a highborn lady." he muttered as he massaged his chest. 

"There isn't much of the highborn lady I used to be in me anymore." she argued, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"No, there isn't." he agreed with a grin. 

His fingers traced her legs until they slipped under her gown again. Arya let out a breath, letting her head fall on his chest. 

"I hate that I can't act normally around them." she said. 

Gendry tilted his head to the side, placing a soft kiss on her neck. 

"I don't want Harwin or Lem to chop off my hands." he said, pulling her closer. "They already sent me a death stare after that night at Acorn Hall." 

Ever since leaving Lady Smallwood's place and being on the road again, they hadn't had a chance to be alone for long. Little stolen moments when nobody was paying attention to them, but nothing more. 

She suspected Harwin and Lem in particular had noticed a shift in their relationship, a shift they didn't particularly like. 

Gendry leaned up and kissed her, slowly slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Arya melted in his arms, gripping his vest tightly and deepening the kiss. 

When they pulled apart for air, he pulled the sheets over both of them, starting to stroke her hair gently. 

"I liked your murderous jealous face back there when that girl started trying to seduce me." he said out of the blur with a smirk. 

She widened her eyes, putting her hands on his chest to push him back. 

"I wasn't _jealous_." she bit back, blushing. 

He chuckled under his breath, leaning closer to kiss her, but she pushed him back again. 

"Don't worry, m'lady." he said, his voice soft. "I only have eyes for you." 

She allowed herself to smile, letting him pull her to his chest. 

"Arya Stark doesn't get jealous." she muttered. 

"Sure, she doesn't." he said jokingly before catching her lips. 

Arya kissed him back eagerly, threading her fingers in his hair. 

When the outlaws got to the room late that night, they found them asleep in each other's arms, a mess of tangled limbs. 

The looks Lem kept shooting Gendry the morning after were somewhat a mix of disappointment and pity. 

Arya still couldn't understand the reason behind those odd glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next update!  
> xoxo


	12. E I G H T E E N ( 4 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Please please leave some feedback, I really need it in this moment of uncertainty.  
> Things get serious in this one, I actually found it pretty hard to write this chapter, I hope you will all like it.  
> Enjoy! xoxo

"Hey." Gendry said tentatively as he sat beside her.

Arya didn't acknowledge him, simply continuing to kick the stones into the pond.

Her wrists burned from the rope that tied them together, and he noticed the nervous twitch of her hands. He took them in his and gently touched her scraped fingers. 

"I asked them to remove these." he said bringing her fingers to his lips. 

She drew her hands back with an abrupt movement, leaving him gaping. She almost felt bad, it wasn't his fault after all. 

"You shouldn't have done it." she muttered darkly. "They're right. If they did take these off, I would just try to escape again." 

Gendry looked at her with a pained expression, and for a moment, all she wanted to do was to reach out between his brows to erase his furrow, to kiss him and ease the thin line his lips were pulled in. 

She did none of it though, and instead averted her gaze, looking at the dark waters in front of them. 

"What if Robb doesn't want to pay for my freedom?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper. 

"He will." he said promptly. "You're his sister. And I think your mother would pay any amount of money to get you back." 

Arya shook her head, already feeling the tears pool in her eyes. 

"She will barely recognize me." she sobbed. "My hair is short, my clothes are ripped. I killed people, I ran away while my sister is still in King's Landing. I'm not the daughter she tried so hard to raise." 

"Hey, look at me." 

He took her face in his hands, forcefully turning her to him. 

"If you hadn't ran away, those guards would have killed you. You did what you had to do to survive, and she will love you no matter what you've done on the road. Your parents only ever wanted you to be safe. None of it will matter the moment she holds you in her arms again."

Arya cried silently as she processed his words. 

She wanted to believe him, but what if lady Catelyn didn't really want her anymore? All through her childhood she'd had the feeling her mother loved Sansa more than her. 

Sansa was the pretty and polite one. Not her. 

What if after everything, she didn't belong with them anymore? 

Gendry raised his hand and touched the deep bags under her eyes. 

"You should sleep." he whispered. 

She shook her head and the tears fell on his hands, rolling down and almost shining in the dark. 

Behind them, the outlaws laughed loudly beside the fire. Arya hated them. Even Harwin, who had been one of her father's men, was going along with this stupid plan of asking for a bargain in exchange of her freedom. 

"I can't." 

"What if I slept with you?" 

She looked at him. For the past three days, she'd been avoiding him. But the truth was she missed his warmth and talking to him. 

She laid on the hard ground under her furs, not saying anything, and Gendry took it as his cue to lay down beside her. 

Slowly and uncertainly, he took her in his arms as if she was a wounded animal. 

"I'm sorry." she murmured against his chest. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't." he simply said, tightening his grip on her. "Now sleep." 

And Arya did. With his arms around her, she quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the steady rhythm of his breaths. 

When she woke up, it was still dark. 

Her head still felt heavy, and her eyelids were fighting to stay closed. When her sight adjusted to the dark surrounding her, she made out the silhouettes of the outlaws still around the fire. 

Gendry was no longer by her side, and he was sitting between Lem and Anguy, a flask of ale in his hands. 

None of them noticed she was awake. 

"You sure you could shoe those horses, boy?" one of the outlaws was asking. 

Gendry shrugged.

"I was an armourer's apprentice once, before Lord Stark took me in." he said. "I could help with some things while I'm here." 

" _While you're here._ " Harwin said lowly, almost to himself. 

"Why don't you join us, lad?" Lord Beric asked all of a sudden. 

"What?" 

"I've seen you fighting." the older outlaw said. "You're strong. And if you really can smith as well... we could use some young and fierce new members like you." 

"Indeed." Lem agreed. 

Arya felt all the air leave her lungs. 

"I can't." Gendry said, giving the flask back to Anguy. 

"Why not?" Lord Beric asked curiously. 

"I can't leave Arya." was his simple answer. 

Her cheeks grew hot all of a sudden. Beside the fire, the outlaws laughed bitterly. 

"Your place isn't by the little lady's side, boy." Lord Beric said patiently, his tone almost pitiful. 

"I have been by her side for the past eight years, so I would argue it is." Gendry said stubbornly. "I'm not just going to leave her." 

"Young love." chuckled Tom. 

"Listen, boy." said Lem turning to Gendry and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We've all seen how you two changed behaving after our stop at Lady Smallwood's place, and everyone can see how madly in love with her you are. You may love her here in the woods, but once she's safe with her lord brother and lady mother there will be no place for you by her side anymore."

Arya felt like crying. She wanted to scream at them to stop, to shut their damn mouths. That they had no idea what they were talking about. 

But truth be said, that had been her fear all along as well. 

"Little Arya may even love you back." said Harwin. "But it isn't her place to decide who she wants to be with. I've seen the way Lady Catelyn treated Ned Stark's bastard back in Winterfell. Do you think she's going to treat you any differently just because you were her late husband's protégé? Wait till she understands you're a threat to her daughter's reputation."

Gendry shifted, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

"This might be your chance to avoid ending up alone on the road." Anguy said softly. 

_Stop it. Make it stop._

There was a horribly long moment of silence, and Arya curled herself into a ball under her furs, shutting her eyes and bracing herself for the worst. 

_What if he leaves me too? Please, Gods, don't let him leave me._

"I decided long ago to pledge myself entirely to Lady Arya and House Stark." Gendry finally said, his voice solemn and stern. "I want to see her returned safely to her family." He hesitated, sighing heavily. "If by then I won't be given permission to stay by her side anymore... I'll probably consider your offer." 

Arya felt her eyes sting at his words, and she hid her face in the fur to stifle the little sobs that she couldn't hold anymore. 

She wanted to jump out of her furs and run to him, to kiss him and hold him, but she stood right where she was. 

"Your love for her will be your downfall, lad." said Lem darkly. "Bastards aren't made for highborn ladies." 

"I know." 

That was all Gendry said. After that he didn't open his mouth again. 

After little more than an hour, the outlaws put out the fire and went to sleep. 

When Gendry silently slipped under the furs with her, Arya clinged to him, almost startling him. 

"I love you." she whispered. 

He stood there, eyes wide and hands frozen at her sides. 

"You heard everything." 

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Arya said nothing, gripping his shirt tighter between her fingers. 

Slowly, his arms came up to wrap around her and she let out a breath she didn't she was holding, melting in his embrace. 

"Don't leave me. Please." she sobbed. 

_Not you too_ , she wanted to add. 

Gendry took her face in his hands and kissed her, slowly but firmly, his fingers threading in her hair. 

"I won't. Ever." he whispered against her lips as he pulled apart, his voice soft. 

Arya kept crying silently in his chest until sleep took over her. 

 

* * *

 

"Why did it bother you so much what that quire said about your father?" 

Arya looked down, tugging at the laces of her vest. 

"I don't know." she said lowly.

"Yes, you do." 

Gendry looked at her with an eyebrow raised as he hanged his tunic at the feet of the bed. 

The room they'd rented that night was small and dark, but she couldn't exactly complain. Lord Beric had agreed to take her ropes away, and even if they'd looked against it, in the end the outlaws had given in and let them share a chamber. 

It was more than she could hope for. 

"I guess, it was just weird to think about my father loving another woman." she admitted, letting him help her undo her vest when her fingers failed her. 

Edric Dayne's story about her father and Lady Ashara had bothered her more than she cared to admit. 

"It was a long time ago, Arya." he said gently. "Just because he might have loved another, it doesn't mean he didn't love your mother with all his heart." 

She didn't say anything. It was stupid, she knew that much. 

After all, her father had a bastard son, as well. 

"Do you think you could ever love another?" she asked shyly, laying down on the bed. 

He looked at her with a weird expression and laid down next to her, his arm draped over her head on the cushion. 

"No, I really don't think I could." he said promptly. 

Arya closed her eyes, tilting her head up to brush her nose against his. 

"You've been bothered since you heard us talk that night." he whispered after a while. 

She couldn't deny it. The outlaws' words had been ringing through her mind for weeks and weeks now. 

"I'm not leaving you, I already told you." 

_That's not up to you to decide_. Arya didn't say it though. 

"Harwin was right." she found the courage to say. "My mother never liked Jon. What if you get the same treatment?" 

Robb would understand, though. He knew how much Gendry meant to her. But would it be enough? 

Suddenly, she remembered about Elmar Frey and how they'd promised her to him without her knowing, and a shiver ran down her spine. 

"Even if she doesn't want me there, don't think I'm going to give up on you so easily." he said, smiling sadly at her. "They didn't call me the Bull for nothing." 

That made her smile. Lommy couldn't have picked a more suitable nickname for him. 

He leaned down and kissed her, running his fingers up and down her side. Arya turned, deepening the kiss and feeling the stubble growing on his jaw. 

"You should shave." she said with a little smile. "Your beard tickles." 

He chuckled, brushing his chin against her cheek and earning a grunt of protest. 

"I missed your smile." he said, and just as the words rolled out of his mouth, her smile faded. 

"It does not come so easy anymore." 

"I know you don't like that you're being sold to your family." he murmured. "But no matter the way, you'll get to be with them again. And when we get to Riverrun, we'll find a way to solve this, I promise." 

She probably looked uncertain, because he nudged her side gently. 

"Don't you trust me?" 

Arya looked at him and leaned against him, staring into the deep blue of his eyes. 

"I do." 

Slowly, his hands slipped under her vest, and she shivered, closing her eyes. She tilted her head up and kissed him, holding onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. 

Weeks and weeks spent skirting around each other suddenly came crashing down on her and she realized just how much she'd truly missed his touch. 

He must have been feeling the same, because she felt him stiffen and get harder through the thin layers of clothes. 

She didn't waste time undoing the laces of her own vest and she heard his breath become heavier and more frantic. 

He kissed her eagerly, pulling her as close as possible and letting her slip his clothes away. 

They hadn't been together since Acorn Hall and he looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

Arya didn't respond, she simply kissed him again, holding his face gently, and that was enough for him. 

That night, the nightmares didn't find her in her sleep. 

 

* * *

 

"Tell her." Lord Beric said, his voice solemn. 

Thoros of Myr looked at her almost apologetically. 

"My lady, the Lord granted me a view of Riverrun. An island in a sea of fire, it seemed. The flames were leaping lions with long crimson claws. And how they roared... a sea of Lannisters, my lady. Riverrun will soon come under attack." 

Arya stumbled backward, her head spinning. She couldn't find the strength to yell something back. He was lying. It couldn't be true. 

"You're lying."

It was Gendry who spoke up behind her, his voice hoarse. 

Thoros shook his head. 

"No, lad. The flames do not lie, and even if sometimes I read them wrongly... no, not this time. The Lannisters will soon have Riverrun under siege." 

"Robb will beat them." she said, her voice weaker than she had intended it to be. "He already did once." 

"Your brother may be gone." the priest said, lowering his gaze. "Your mother as well. I did not see them in the flames. This wedding the old one spoke of, a wedding at the Twins... she has her own ways of knowing things, that one. The weirwoods whisper in her ear when she sleeps. If she says your mother is gone to the Twins..."

Arya felt a shiver run through her as she remembered the encounter with the ghost of High Heart a few weeks before. 

But that could not be real. Robb and her mother were surely alive. 

"If you hadn't caught me, I would have been there with them!" she shrieked, already feeling tears stream down her cheeks. 

They paid her no attention, already talking about how they could try and sell her to Brynden Tully, her mother's uncle. 

But Brynden wouldn't recognize her. She was only a babe when he'd last seen her. 

Wrong. It was all wrong. 

Arya felt her breath shorten, and suddenly she felt the need to puke. 

Gendry put a hand on her arm but she slapped it away, yelling in frustration. 

_Air_. She needed air. 

She barely registered her feet carrying her to the door until the cold night air hit her. 

She walked forward in a haze, trembling, darkness engulfing her. And before she could realize it, she was running. 

Someone screamed after her, calling her name desperately. 

_Gendry_. It was his voice. 

She snapped out of it and turned, noticing how far she'd ran from the tavern. She needed to get back to him. 

Slowly, she started towards the lights of the tavern when a mailed hand closed around her arm. 

She turned, ready to scream, but her voice was muffled by another hand on her mouth. 

"Let me go!" she managed to say. "Let me go-" 

" _Back?_ " 

She was met with Sandor Clegane's cold stare and her blood freezed in her veins. 

"You're coming with me, wolf girl." 

Before she could yell, he hit her on the head and she fell on the ground. 

As she slipped into unconsciousness, Gendry's face popped into her mind.

_Don't leave me._

_I won't. Ever._

Now she was the one leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, one way or another, it had to be done.  
> Stay tuned for the next update and make sure to leave a little comment!  
> Love you all <3


	13. T W E N T Y O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter and with a three year time jump, woops 🙈  
> This one's a bit different from the other chapters as it doesn't really focus on Arya and Gendry as a couple but I hope you'll like it anyway!  
> Enjoy xoxo

" _Arya._ " 

Her name. Repeated over and over like a chant.  

Her head was throbbing, her limbs felt heavy like stone. 

Arya tried opening her eyes, her surroundings slowly becoming clearer and clearer. 

The first thing she made out was auburn red. A pair of piercing blue eyes. 

She tried moving but a hand clasped her arm, holding tightly. 

"Don't move." a voice said. A familiar voice. 

She snapped her eyes open and jumped up, startled, her head bumping against something hard. 

" _Ouch, Arya!_ " 

She was sitting in a feather bed, warm and heavy furs covering her. Beside her, crouched forward as she massaged her forehead, was sitting Sansa. 

Arya felt her eyes swell with tears at the sight of her sister. 

"Sansa?" she asked incredulously reaching out with her hands to touch her. 

Sansa looked up at her, a small smile forming on her lips as she took her hand and squeezed her fingers. 

"Hello, little sister." she whispered, a lone tear streaming down her cheek. 

Arya burst into tears and threw her arms around her, holding onto her as tight as she could. She buried her face in her red hair, breathing in her scent, a perfume that brought back so many memories of her childhood. 

Sansa stroked her hair gently, placing a soft kiss on the side of her face. 

It felt like forever before they finally pulled apart. Her sister handed her a little handkerchief and she wiped the tears away, sniffing. 

"I believe that's the longest hug we've ever shared." she said with a little smile. 

Sansa chuckled, brushing her dress. 

Arya looked at her. She was probably a little bit taller, and her auburn hair was definitely longer. She noticed with pleasure that it was braided in a northern hairstyle again,. 

Her sister was still beautiful beyond words, but her eyes now lacked the spark of innocence they used to have back in the day. They looked deeper and wiser. Eyes that had surely seen as many horrors as Aryas' had. 

"What happened?" Arya asked, confused. 

"You made it to the gates, and told the guards there that you were Arya Stark of Winterfell, that you were there to see your family. Then you fainted and the guards came in and called me." 

Arya's memories came back. Hot Pie telling her about the Starks taking back the North. Her long journey back to Winterfell. 

"I was told 'the Starks' took back the North from the Boltons-" she said hesitantly, already dreading her sister's answer. "Who... who helped... who was-" 

A shadow crossed Sansa’s face, but she instantly recollected herself and smiled. 

"Bran, Rickon, Robb and Jon." 

Arya's head started to spin. 

" _What?_ " she managed to ask, her voice hoarse. "But... Bran and Rickon were killed... Robb was at the Red Wedding... how?" 

"Bran and Rickon's deaths were a lie." she said, clasping her hands in her lap. "And Robb... he didn't attend the Red Wedding in the end, that's how he got away unscathed. He hid for a long time, gathering forces loyal to House Stark from the shadows and trying to get to Jon. For once, the Gods were on our side." 

Thoros of Myr had said both her mother and her brother would attend a wedding at the Twins, but Sansa hadn't mentioned their mother. 

Arya didn't feel like asking, though she could imagine what her fate had been. She felt a knot in her stomach. 

"Bran and Rickon are here in Winterfell." Sansa continued. "But Robb and Jon have gone to Dragonstone." 

"Dragonstone?" asked Arya, confused, sitting up on the bed. She tried swallowing the lump in her throat at the news. She would have given anything to see her older brothers.

Sansa frowned, looking out the window. 

"Robb was proclaimed King in the North again after taking back Winterfell, and Jon is now his Hand." 

Arya was more confused than ever. 

"Jon left the Wall? Why wasn't he killed as a deserter?" 

"It's a long story, but I'm sure it would be better if he tolď you himself." she said dismissively, though Arya noticed how her eyes darkened for a moment. "Anyway, the Dragon Queen has landed in Westeros not long ago, and she asked for a meeting with the King in the North. Robb took Jon with him." 

It was too much to take in in so little time, and her head was already throbbing. 

She'd heard so many things about Daenerys Targaryen, but for her to actually be in Westeros... Arya didn't know what to make of it. 

Cersei still sat on the Iron Throne, a new, younger Queen had made her appearance, and now her brother was a King again as well. 

"I know it's a lot to take in." Sansa said with a small smile. 

Arya shook her head, not saying anything. 

"How did you get back to Winterfell?" 

"It's a long story." she cut short, averting her gaze. "I was going to King's Landing but I was told by an old friend that the Starks had taken back Winterfell. I couldn't continue my journey after that." 

Sansa shivered visibly. 

"Why would you want to go back to King's Landing?" she asked, her voice small. 

"I was going to kill Cersei." 

There was no hesitation in her voice, and Sansa didn't answer. Arya couldn't pinpoint the emotion written on her sister's face, so she simply looked away. 

"Do you want to eat something and see Bran and Rickon?" Sansa finally asked, and Arya was glad her sister had dropped the topic. 

"I'd like to visit Father in the crypts first." 

 

* * *

 

Arya couldn't take her eyes off from her brothers. 

Bran and Rickon had grown so much it brought tears to her eyes when they first walked over to her.

Now, as they sat at the table, talking animatedly about their adventures, she couldn't do anything but stare at them in awe, her chest still heavy at the sight of them alive and well. 

She'd spent so many years thinking they were dead that she still couldn't believe it. 

It was painful to watch Bran in his wooden wheelchair, but he looked healthy and calmer than ever. Whatever he had been through, it had made him grow into a poised young lord. 

Rickon on the other hand was still full of energy. He talked making big gestures with his hands, his cheeks red. 

Occasionally, he would reach under the table to throw one or two pieces of meat to Shaggydog and Summer. 

Seeing her brothers' direwolves made her incredibly sad, the thought of Nymeria still fresh even after years. 

" _What about you, Arya?_ " 

Arya blinked, going back to reality. She'd been spacing off. 

"Sorry, I got distracted." she said with a little smile. "What did you ask?" 

"How did you manage to escape from King's Landing?" asked Rickon. 

Arya bit her lip. It had been four years, but the thought still made her heart ache terribly. 

She thought about Syrio every time she drew out Needle. Sometimes she could almost hear his voice, telling her she needed to be as calm as still water and fierce as a wolverine. 

She would have given anything to still have him by her side. 

"I-" she drew in a sharp breath. "My sword fighting teacher... he sacrificed himself and fought against the Gold Cloaks so that we could escape."

As soon as the words rolled out of her tongue, she realized she'd made a mistake. 

" _We?_ " said Rickon, frowning. 

"She must be talking about Father's protege." said Bran, turning his gaze to her. "Was he with you when you escaped?" 

Arya wanted to shrink back in her chair and disappear. 

She couldn't talk about him. She didn't want to. 

"He was." she whispered, her throat suddenly dry. 

"Why isn't he with you, now?" asked Rickon. 

She could feel Sansa’s eyes on her. She opened her mouth, trying to find the right words, but nothing came out. 

She felt her breath shorten, and suddenly the sight of the food in front of her made her want to puke. 

She pushed her chair back and stood up, her legs shaking. 

"I'm sorry, I- I need a moment alone." she said. 

Her siblings did not say anything, but they didn't try to stop her as she turned and left the empty dining hall. 

Sansa found her an hour later in the weirwoods, crouched beneath the heart tree. 

"Praying?" she asked walking towards her, her gown buried deep in the snow. 

"I haven't prayed in a while to be honest." she admitted, looking down. 

She felt bad for turning her back on her parents' gods, but she'd been given no choice when she'd joined the Faceless Men. 

Sansa sat down on a wood chunk in front of her, her dress instantly getting soaked in the snow. Arya smiled a little. 

"Back then you would have never ruined your dress like that." she said. 

Her sister chuckled, looking down at her gown. 

"I was a very different person back then." 

There was a moment of silence, none of them daring to speak. 

Arya wondered what her sister had gone through in those years apart, but she figured Sansa would tell her when she felt ready. 

"You want to talk about it?" 

Arya gulped. She wasn't ready. But it had been three years, she couldn't keep closing her eyes at the memories and refuse to talk about it for the rest of her days. 

It felt like forever before she finally managed to speak up. 

"He _was_ with me when I escaped." she said, her voice weak and low. Sansa kept her gaze on her. "When Father was- when Joffrey killed him, a man of the Night's Watch found us and took us with him. His plan was take us back to Winterfell but he was killed by the Gold Cloaks who were looking for... for Gendry."  

She hadn't said his name in three years and the mere sound of it hurt. 

The last time she'd said it had been under warm sheets. If she closed her eyes, she could almost still feel the ghost of his lips on hers, his hands on her and his heavy breath on her neck. 

The memory of their last night together still stinged even after all that time. 

"Why were they looking for him?" 

"I suppose for the same reason Father decided to take him under his wing. We never found out the truth though." she closed her eyes, willing herself to keep talking. "After that, we were taken prisoners to Harrenhal under Lord Bolton's command. We managed to escape but we were taken hostage by the Brotherhood without Banners that wanted to sell me back to Robb. When I found out about the possibility of him and Mother being dead I ran out and that's when- that's when the Hound found me."

Sansa listened silently, biting her lip. 

"And then after that, you left for Braavos." 

Arya nodded, biting her lip. Recalling all the events that had brought her back home had drained her of what little strength was left in her. 

She felt cold and tired and her leg was still hurting from her fall from the horse. 

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" 

Arya blinked, looking up at her sister. 

"What?" 

"The way you talk about it, how pained you look." Sansa said staring at her. "It's as if you didn't just lose your best friend but... something more."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her legs suddenly shaking, her palms sweaty.

"Yes." she managed to admit, her voice a mere whisper.

She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She wouldn't.

Sansa didn't say anything, she simply kept looking at her, giving her time and space to go on.

"While we were on the road with the Brotherhood Without Banners, we stopped at Lady Smallwood's place. While we were visiting the forge we started playing and it ended up in sudden kissing. That night he confessed his feelings and..."

She blushed, looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She couldn't bring herself to look into her sister's eyes.

"I know it wasn't appropriate but-"

"Was it nice?" Sansa interrupted her.

Arya widened her eyes and looked up at her. Sansa was watching her with a little smile playing at her lips.

"T-that's not the reaction I was expecting." Arya stammered.

Her sister merely shrugged, brushing the snowflakes away from her hair.

"I told you I'm not the same girl I used to be. So, was it worth it?"

"Yes." she said, smiling at the memory of that night.

Sansa was watching her with a sad smile, and she reached out to touch her hand gently.

"I'm so sorry, Arya." she whispered.

She could feel tears in her eyes again, so she stood up abruptly, brushing the snow from her dress.

"I feel like training with the bow, want to come with me?" she said, biting back the tears.

Sansa frowned at the sudden change, but she didn't comment on it. Sighing, she stood up.

"Yes, and I might have a good training partner for you."

 

* * *

 

Arya didn't really know what to make of the "good training partner" Sansa had gotten her.

Theon Greyjoy had betrayed her brother after all, and even though Robb had apparently forgiven him for taking Winterfell, Arya wasn't sure where she stood. She somehow felt bad after seeing just how badly Ramsay Bolton had reduced him, but she simply couldn't bring herself to forgive him completely.

Sansa has well didn't seeem too bothered by his presence since, as she'd told her, he'd taken Jeyne safely to the Wall to Jon. Her sister's best friend was also very changed, and Arya could only imagine what Ramsay had done to her, though she still couldn't understand what the Boltons would want from a lowborn girl.

She was quiet, and her eyes had lost the devilish glint they'd used to hold when they were kids. Wrapped up in her cloak like it could protect her from any harm, she'd approached Arya slowly, as if she's been a feral beast, and apologized for the terrible way she'd treated her back in the day.

Arya couldn't feel anything but pity for the poor girl, and she'd settled for a silent embrace that Jeyne had returned shyly.

So many people she'd thought were dead, and yet there they were, standing in her family's castle, even that snake of Littlefinger.

If only the one she truly wanted to see again was alive.  She would have given anything to see him at least one time again.

 

* * *

 

"I wish you were here."

She bit her lip, shivering in her furs. The crypts were even colder than she'd remembered. Winter really had come.

Her father's statue stared back at her just like it did every night, unmoving and silent.

"Everything would be easier if you were here." she continued. "I'm sure half of my problems would all go away if you could hold me once again in your arms."

She felt her eyes sting with tears, and she wiped them away hastily.

"But then again, if you were here, probably none of my problems would exist in the first place."

There was a sudden blow of freezing wind coming from the stairs and Arya yelped, wrapping herself tightly in her cloak.

She heard a horn coming from upstairs, horses moving relentlessly. She knew the sound of that horn, it was the one they used to blow when someone arrived at the gates.

She collected her gown and ran for the stairs, her breath shortening. Maybe it was Jon and Robb. She felt a smile creep up on her face.

When she got to the courtyard, a small crowd was already gathering.

She spotted her siblings' auburn hair in the front and made her way through the people gathered. Everyone let her pass, bowing slightly.

"Is it Robb and Jon?" she asked excitedly.

Bran shook his head slightly and Arya followed his gaze. Summer and Shaggydog were howling, scraping against the wooden gates.

That was when she heard them too. _Howls_.

No, one howl alone, coming from behind the gates.

Sansa was pale, her hands cluched tightly in front of her.

"My lady," Littlefinger was whispering to her. "If those really are wolves we cannot open the gates even if there are people out there." 

Arya glared at him.

"If there are people we have to let them in!" she exclaimed. 

Sansa looked at her, and she saw uncertainty in her blue eyes. She bit her lip, and then  turned, nodding.

"Open the gates." she ordered, her voice surprisingly steady. 

The guards looked scared and uncertain, but slowly, they gave in  and started opening up the gates.

The first to make its entrance was a wolf. No, a direwolf. A big white direwolf.

Arya's breath caught in her throat.

" _Nymeria_?" 

The wolf froze in her tracks and looked up at her. Ignoring Summer and Shaggydog she slowly made her way forward and Arya fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. 

"Hello, girl." she whispered, holding out a shaking hand. 

Nymeria growled lowly and she felt everyone around her hold their breath, putting as much distance between themselves and the direwolf. 

Only Sansa, Bran and Rickon stood there, watching. 

Arya closed her eyes, biting her lip. Her wolf probably didn't even recognize her anymore. 

And then she felt Nymeria licking her hand. She opened her eyes, a giggle escaping her lips, and the wolf jumped on her. Arya held her tightly, muffling her sobs in her furs. 

When the wolf finally pulled from her embrace, she looked up at Sansa. 

Her sister extended her hand, uncertain, a small smile on her lips. Nymeria looked at her, growling, seemingly looking for something. Or someone. 

Sansa looked down at her. 

"She's not here, anymore, girl." 

_Lady_. She was looking for her sister. 

Nymeria drew back and howled. A sad howl. Summer and Shaggydog followed along, and the silence was filled with a their pained cries. 

Arya stood up and touched Sansa's arm. Her sister smiled at her sadly, then she turned, brushing her dress and regaining her lady like composure. 

"Let those people in." she ordered, head high. 

The guards opened the gates completely and a group of men started entering. Slowly, they all bowed to them, thanking them for their ospitality.

Sansa looked a bit weary, searching the little crowd.

"Do you have a leader I can speak with?" she asked, stopping one of them who looked no older than Rickon.

"Yes, m'lady, I'm here." said a voice.

Her sister let the boy go and they turned, watching as a man pushed his way from the back of the crowd.

Sansa drew in a sharp breath, covering her mout with her hand as he appeared, wrapped in heavy furs, snow in his hair.

Arya felt all the air leave her lungs. 

His blue eyes met hers and they widened, his mouth dropping open.

" _Gendry?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep them apart for too long, could I?  
> I ignored both book and show canon because I just couldn't bring myself to kill Robb and Rickon, I started writing the chapter following that path but I couldn't keep writing, so here they are alive and well!  
> I always enjoy writing Arya and Sansa together so expect a lot of scenes with them.  
> Hope you all liked the cliffhanger, leave a little comment to let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next update ;)  
> Love you all xoxo


End file.
